


DEVIL'S PLAY

by AinNadwah96



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Romance, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AinNadwah96/pseuds/AinNadwah96
Summary: THEY PLAYED A GAME.A GAME THAT THEY SHOULD NEVER PLAY....





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might find this story on Wattpad or AFF but it's okay because all of the accounts are mine

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come with us?”

Jinhwan shook his head as he gave his mother an assuring smile. “I wish I can but I have important test tomorrow.”

His mother nodded her head before she kissed his crown and said, “Okay then. I’ll call you when we arrive.”

His mother made her way to the car and hop in. His parents bid their goodbyes before his father drove the car away, disappeared in the middle of the night as Jinhwan stood in front of the house, waving his hand.

A few seconds later a deep sigh escaped from him and he made his way back into the house.

To be honest, he desperately wanted to join his parents because it’s been a week already, he felt unsafe and insecure. Jinhwan always feel like someone is watching him and he keeps having nightmares. All of them were really scared the shit of him and he swore to god, he always noticed there’s a lady in blue walking around his house in the middle of the night. At first, he thought it was some freaking jokes from his friends but soon he realised it got nothing to do with them at all.

If it wasn’t because of the important chemistry test tomorrow, he probably inside the car, together with his parents right now and headed to Ulsan, visiting his sick grandmother.

Jinhwan went to his room after made sure every door and windows had been lock. He lay down on his queen size bed, grabbing his phone and dialled a number. After a few ringing, a female voice came through the line.

“Hey.”

A faint smile formed on his face. “Hey babe,” he greeted back, softly.

“Okay~ you don’t sound so fine.  Is everything okay?” his girlfriend, Kim Seoyoen asked. Jinhwan sighed and spoke, “My parents just leave to visit my granny. So, I’m alone right now and I’m…s….scared,” he shuttered on the last word since for god sake, he was the male in the relationship but he the one acts like a chicken right now.

Seoyeon chuckled a little as she said, “Does this related to your nightmare?”

“I don’t know whether it’s really a nightmare because it felt so real,” he mumbled and continued, “I feel like someone is watching me.”

“Maybe you just scared after the game sick ghost we played last week. Trust me. Everything is fine,” she tried to assure the male. “Yeah, maybe.”

Seoyeon sighed a little and spoke up, “Do you want me to come over?”

Jinhwan glanced at his digital clock on his side table and said, “You don’t have to. It’s almost midnight and I don’t think it safe you to come here, driving by yourself.”

“Hanbin is here. He can send me,” Seoyeon said as she went to her twin brother’s room and mouthed him to send her to Jinhwan’s house. Hanbin made an annoyed face but still woke up from his bed and put on a shirt.

“No. It’s okay. You don’t have to,” Jinhwan decline, refuse to troubling the latter but his voice is shaking due to fear and Seoyeon totally aware about it.

“I’ll be there soon. You don’t have to open the door for me because I still got your house key. Meet you in 15 minutes. Love you.”

“Okay then. I love you too,” Jinhwan replied and ended the call. He placed his phone away and turned on his laptop and clicked on a certain website.

He focused on reading the articles before a sound of someone walking at hallway came to his sense. Jinhwan looked at his tightly closed door, expecting for probably his girlfriend to come in but received nothing. Seconds later, sound of someone dragging a chair from the lower floor was echoing in the empty house causing him to gulp hard. A gut to find out who was it rose up in him as Jinhwan stood up from his spot and headed towards the stairs.

“Seoyeonie?” he called, trying his luck. With his whole body tense in fear, Jinhwan walked down the stairs as he prayed so hard that everything was just his imagination. A sudden loud thud sound from the top floor made Jinhwan jumped in surprised.

“Who’s there? Seoyeonie? Oh, come on Yeonie. This is not funny at all.”

Silence.

Jinhwan’s gulping hard as he now totally aware that certain someone wasn’t his girlfriend. Slowly Jinhwan reaching out to his pocket for his phone but then realised that his phone was on his bed.

Footsteps were heard a few steps behind him, causing Jinhwan to tense up and all his hair stood up due to frightens. The steps were getting closer to the other made Jinhwan mentally counted to three in his head before raced up to his bedroom and grabbed his phone. He was dialling emergency number when he felt something around his neck before the thing pulled him down and dragged him, chocking him. Jinhwan struggled to free himself but then his body suddenly froze up, unmoving.

He was currently hanging up at the chandelier, breathless with a rope around his neck.

Dead.

Just a few seconds later, the house front door was pushed opened from outside and a sight of young lady entered the house.

“Jinhwannie? I’m here,” Seoyeon informed the other as she walked towards the stairs. But her moves were stopped when something fell, hitting her head hard.

She bowed down and picked the stuffs, realising the thing was actually Jinhwan’s phone. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and the next move she made causing her screams to echo in the entire house when Jinhwan’s body was hanging on top of her, lifeless.

 

..........................

 

The day was gloomy as everyone in the house was wearing black entire. Seoyeon stood at the corner of the Kim’s house, head hanging low. They just done with Jinhwan’s funeral and his parents invited some close people to their house to give Jinhwan their last goodbyes.

Seoyeon still traumatise with the incident and she really hopes that everything was just a bad dream. But reality hit her hard when she remembered the statements that the police made.

“The last person this kid contacted was his girlfriend.”

Last person…

Last…

If only she came earlier than she should, Jinhwan might still alive by now.

But thinking back about Jinhwan killed himself, totally doesn’t make any sense.

“Hey.”

She looked up and met a few people around her age. “We’re really sorry for your lost,” Jimin said as his girlfriend, Dain softly hugged the sad Seoyeon.

“Thank you for coming,” Seoyeon said weakly. “Are you okay?” the other male, Jungkook asked as he can sense something was wrong with the other.

Seoyeon shook her head and started to sob again. “If only I come earlier. He must be..” she tried to speak but choked up with her own words.

“It’s not your fault Yeonie,” Jiwon calmed her down.

Jinhwan, Jiwon together with Seoyeon twin brother, Hanbin were childhood friends. They grew together and the news about their best friend died really hit them hard. Even the rebel Hanbin broke down in tear when they attended the funeral.

“Seoyeonnie?”

All the youngsters looked at the owner of the voice and saw Jinhwan’s mother. She gestured to Seoyeon to come closer and said, “Can you come with me?”

Seoyeon nodded and followed the elder, leaving her friends and heading straight to Jinhwan’s room.

“He used to tell me that if one day he leaves this world, he wanted you to have his favourite stuffs,” Mrs. Kim said as she forcedly formed a smile. “And you should stop blaming yourself sweetheart. It's not your fault,” the elder continued before leaving the room.

Seoyeon pressed her lips into a thin line as she watched the elder leaving the room. Seoyeon took a deep breath and started to roam around the room before took a seat on Jinhwan’s bed. She lay down as Jinhwan’s sweet smell came to her sense. A few drops of tears started to fall before she forcedly got rid of it. God, she miss him so much.

Seoyeon’s then took Jinhwan’s laptop and turned it on and a picture of her kissing Jinhwan’s cheek while Jinhwan made a cute surprise face popped out on the screen. A faintly smile formed on her face as she typed out the password. Jinhwan's password is so predictable; it was her name.

The smile on her face immediately fell down when the last website that Jinhwan checked out came into her sight.

“How to break the bond,” she read the title of the article as she quickly checked out Jinhwan’s web history and the curiosity started to rise up in her.

“Is he telling the truth?” she mumbled to herself. Seoyeon closed the laptop back and collected a few Jinhwan’s stuffs and of course together with his phone too. When she arrived downstairs, the house was semi empty as many people already left the house including her and Jinhwan’s friends. She bid Jinhwan’s parents a goodbye before drove away with her car.

That night, Seoyeon spent her time by reading articles that Jinhwan had been reading for the past few days before he passed away. The more she into the reading, the more she believes that Jinhwan was actually the truth.

He wasn’t just dreaming.

There is something out there watching him and that something is the one who kills Jinhwan.


	2. Chapter Two

“Do you believe in ghost?” Seoyeon broke the silence morning, glancing at her twin brother who was driving them to the school. Hanbin snorted a little when he heard the question. “Don’t tell me you believe with what Jinhwan told you.”

Seoyeon shrugged off and threw her gaze to the outside view, watching the cars passed by since she knew how rebel Hanbin is when it comes to supernatural thing.

“I saw you brought some stuffs yesterday. Was it his?”

Seoyeon hummed as the answer and mumbled, “He wanted me to have it.”

“Treasure it and I really need you to stop blaming yourself,” Hanbin stated because it was obvious to him how down her sister’s condition was.

 

................

 

After the second period ends, Seoyeon ran out from her class and searched for her friends. Once she spotted them at one of the table at the campus café, she quickly took a seat next to Jiwon.

“Hey, how are you doing? Good?” Taehyung asked as he passed Seoyeon a cup of mango smoothie. “Yeah, I’m fine but there’s something I need to know. Remember the game that we played before?” she asked, earning a blur looks from her friend.

“What game?” Jimin asked her back.

“The ghost game that we played on the Halloween night. After the Halloween party,” Seoyeon tried to remind the other and earned a long ‘oh’ from Taehyung and Jiwon.

“Do you guys remember that game?” Seoyeon asked again.

“Of course. That ‘Call you, Take me’ game. What’s wrong with it anyway?”

“Where do you find that game?” Seoyeon fired another question.

“Internet? We were playing online game that time when an advertisement suddenly popped out on the screen,” Taehyung explained.

“Can you explain the game once again to me?”

Taehyung chuckled and said, “You already played the game Yeonnie. You should get it already.”

“Please.”

“Okay, I’ll explain it,” Jiwon decided causing the rest to get closer to him to hear the rules of the ghost game that they played.

“The game can only be play from 9pm to 5am and each of the players must choose only one horror character to deal with. Each of the players will summon the person in the picture and if they come, we have to fight them. But the ghost can only harm the person who picked him but the players can gather to fight the ghost together. But, as you can see. We summoned the ghost already but nothing show up but that only stupid caretaker.”

“The pictures. Where did you get it?”

“It was provided together with the game. We just have to print it. That’s all. But Jinhwan was never fond on this idea since the beginning. He even shut down his laptop when the advertisement won’t go away. Even Hanbin knew about this. He didn’t tell you?” Jiwon said, earning a simple no from Seoyeon.

“Why you so urge to know about this?” Dain asked after kept herself silent for quite long time. Seoyeon sighed as she looked at the rest.

“I think… something else killed Jinhwan,” she said, more like whispering.

“What?” Jimin asked in disbelief. “You wanted to say that a ghost kill Jinhwan. Are you kidding me?”

“I know you won’t believe me but before he died, Jinhwan did tell me that he always sees someone was watching him and the night he died, he knew I will come and stay with him. So, there’s no reason for him to kill him. He said he was scared and wanted me to be with him.”

“But a ghost? Seriously?”

Seoyeon sighed heavily. She knew her friends will never trust her. Even her own twin laughed at her back.

After a pregnant of silence, Seoyeon spoke up, “Do you still keep the pictures?”

“Yeah.. I guess. Why?” Jungkook responded.

“I need it. It’s okay if you guys won’t believe me but I need to know why Jinhwan die and I don’t believe that he commit a suicide.”

“Okay, I’ll give it to you tonight,” Jungkook said while the others nodded. Seoyeon faintly smiled at her friends and a mumbled a thank you.

 

........................

 

Seoyeon was sitting on her bed when her gaze plastered on the box that was full with Jinhwan’s stuffs. Slowly she stood up from her spot and went towards the box and opened it, taking out Jinhwan’s DSLR and cam-coder.

She went back to her bed with the recording equipments and connected the SD card on her laptop. She started to browse the folder before she stopped at something. She checked the details of the folder and realised it was recorded three days before Jinhwan died.

She clicked on the folder and numerous numbers of pictures came out but the pictures were weird. Why would Jinhwan take pictures of his own backyard?

Seoyeon kept on scrolling the image and still didn’t see anything. Only images of Jinhwan’s backyard.

She’s then plugged in the cam-coder’s SD card and realised there’s a video that was recorded on the same day that the pictures were took. Hesitantly, Seoyeon dragged the mouse to the video and clicked it.

“She’s here. She’s here. Can you hear it? She is singing the song again.”  

An image of dread Jinhwan popped out on the screen. Seoyeon frowned a little as she decided to watch the whole ten minutes video. She can sense how scared Jinhwan was. The recording was shaking and unstable.

After three minutes watching the video, Seoyeon sighed in frustration. “What do you mean by ‘she’?” she mumbled alone.

She stood up and went towards Hanbin’s room. “Hanbin, can you help me with something?”

A few seconds later the door was opened and a sight of sleepy, shirtless Hanbin came to her sense. “Help you with what?” he asked with he still hoarse voice.

“Is it possible to separate the audio if it was double or layered?” Seoyeon asked and the sleepy Hanbin was just nodded as the answer.

“Can you help me separate the audio from a video that I found in Jinhwan’s cam-coder?”

Hanbin sighed a little. “Okay. Give the thing and I’ll do it.”

Seoyeon smiled broadly and hugged Hanbin happily. “Thank you… Thank you.”

 

..................................

 

The sibling spent their time in front of Hanbin’s computer, trying to solve. Lucky Hanbin have this talent to compose songs and such. Well, his dream is want to be an awesome rapper and Seoyeon thinks that rapper image was already in his brother’s character.       

Both of the young adults tried their best to separate the layer audio from the video. Sometimes an obvious sight of Hanbin frowning can be seen clearly. After spending almost two hours in front of the computer, Hanbin finally managed to separate the audio and silently cheering in his head.

“Yah! Come here. I done it already,” he told the youngest among two and Seoyeon quickly came closer. “You did it?”

“Yup and there are three layer of it. You wanna hear all of them or what?” Hanbin asked.

“All,” Seoyeon stated. Hanbin was about to play the audio when their house bell rang.

Seoyoen sighed a little and quickly went downstairs. She opened the front door and a sight of Jungkook greeted her sense.

“Hey,” Jungkook wished as he passed a bunch of pictures to the other. Seoyeon took it. “Thanks. Wanna come in?”

“Sure.”

The pair walked up to Hanbin’s room and Hanbin was anticipating them with a surprise look. “What’s wrong?” Jungkook asked.

Hanbin gulped a little and said, “She asked me to separate audio from a video and you won’t believe with what I just heard.”

Seoyeon and Jungkook looked at the other in confusion. “Come here. Listen to this,” Hanbin said as he clicked on the first layer of the audio.

“Do you listen that? She’s coming again. Oh my god.”

“That’s Jinhwan Hyung’s voice right?” Jungkook silently asked, earning nods from Hanbin while Seoyeon was totally into the recording. Later on, Hanbin clicked the second layer and only earned some unknown sound.

“This one is the weirdest one,” Hanbin spoke as he clicked the final layer of the audio.

“Ding Dong  
I know you can hear me  
Open up the door  
I only want to play a little 

Ding Dong  
You can’t keep me waiting  
It’s already too late  
For you to try and run away 

I see you through the window   
Our eyes are locked together   
I can sense your horror  
Though I’d like to see it closer

Ding Dong  
Here I come to find you  
Hurry up and run  
Let’s play a little game and have fun

Ding Dong  
Where is it you’ve gone to?  
Do you think you’ve won?  
Our game of hide and seek has just begun

I hear your footsteps  
Thumping loudly through the hallways  
I can hear your sharp breaths   
You’re not very good at hiding

Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)  
Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)  
Just wait, you can’t hide from me (I’m coming)  
Just wait, you can’t hide from me

Knock Knock  
I am at your door now  
I am coming in  
No need for me to ask permission

Knock Knock  
I’m inside your room, now  
Where is it you’ve hid?  
Our game of hide and seek’s about to end

I’m coming closer  
Looking underneath your bed but  
You’re not there, I wonder  
Could you be inside the closet?

Ding Dong  
I have found you

Ding Dong  
You were hiding here  
Now you’re it

Ding Dong  
Finally found you, dear  
Now you’re it

Ding Dong  
Looks like I have won  
Now you’re it

Ding Dong  
Pay the consequence…”

“Who the fuck was that?” Jungkook asked as the trio froze in shock hearing the woman’s voice.

“That must be the lady that Jinhwan had talked about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the song 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk
> 
> check it out 


	3. Chapter Three

After hearing the audio, Jungkook decided to stay over at the twins since it’s almost 10 and walking home alone is really bad idea, especially after hearing the scary unknown woman singing a song that full with scary lyrics.

He was just finish brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. It must be Hanbin.

“Wait! I’ll be out in 5 minutes,” he yelled out a respond. He frowned a little when there’s no respond from Hanbin but then shrugged it away, continued showering. While he was relaxing under the hot water suddenly a loud bum sound was heard.

Jungkook jumped a little before threw all his focus at the door. “Hyung?”

BUM!

Someone just kicked the door hard made Jungkook flinched in fear. Quickly he grabbed the towel and dried himself up before put on fresh clothes. He then stepped out of the bathroom and met an empty room.

There’s no Hanbin.

There’s no Seoyeon either.

The door even closed tight and he can clearly hear the twins were talking outside.

Jungkook gulped hard as he felt all his hairs started to stand up as he froze at the middle of the room, shivering in fear. He closed his eyes as he felt someone’s finger was trailing on his back. Jungkook fisted his knuckle as hard as his breath turned really heavy made Jungkook felt suffocated.

A soft blow at his ear made him shivering in fear. He wanted to move so badly but out of sudden he felt like his legs were glue to the tile. He tried and tried but useless.

“P…please l…leave me a…lone,” he stuttered.

“Jungkook? What you are doing in the middle of the room?” Hanbin suddenly asked, making the younger jumped in surprise before threw his gaze at Hanbin who was staring at him in wonder.

“N…nothing. You were outside all this time?”

“Yeah. Why?” the elder answered as he reached out for his towel and continued, “…are you done taking shower?”

Jungkook just nodded his head and Hanbin took it as a queue for him to take his. Jungkook just blinked his eyes and mumbled, “Shit, this ghost thing started to scare me out.”

 

..........................

 

“Morning… Oh my. Darling, you didn’t sleep last night?” Mrs. Jung asked her daughter when she noticed a dark circle around Dain’s eyes. Dain bitterly smiled and said, “Yeah. I can’t sleep,” and took a seat next to her brother.

“You look like shit. Seriously,” her brother commented her as he stuffed bread into his mouth. “Shut up Dae,” Dain hissed in annoyance.

She already had a terrible night and she doesn’t need her brother loud mouth to ruin her day. “Just telling you the truth,” Daehyun replied, rolling his eyes before winced in pain when Dain smacked his thigh.

“Cut it you both,” Mrs. Jung scolded the siblings causing Dain to pout a little while Daehyun playfully stick his tongue at the younger.

“Why you didn’t sleep?” her mother asked as she took a seat across the siblings. Dain bitted her lower lip and mumbled, “Nothing. I just felt like someone was in my room. Mind joke,” before let out an awkward laugh.

“It must be a ghost,” Daehyun teased, earning a hard hit on his head.

“Shut up you moron!”

“Ghost~ Wuuu~~” Daehyun kept on teasing his sister while their mother shook her head in disbelief. Dain looked at her brother deeply and silently cursed, “Asshole.”

“Language!” their mother scolded while Dain rolled her eyes before stood up and took her bag.

“I’m leaving,” she said, making her way to the front door. “Ghost?” she whispered to herself before violently shook her. “There’s no ghost.”

She opened the door and a dark blue Hyundai Sonata was waiting for in front of the house. The window was rolling down a little and a sight of Jimin at the driver seat greeted her.

“Hey!” the male happily greeted but only earned a faint smile from the latter. Jimin raised an eyebrow in wonder and just looked at his lover entering the car.

“Are you okay? You look like you didn’t sleep last night,” he said as he started to drive headed towards their campus.

Dain sighed a little and replied, “Yeah. Horrible night.”

“What’s wrong? Wanna share with me?” he asked again while Dain huffed a little.

“Someone was in my room last night,” she told as Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed a bit. “Really?”

“Please don’t tell that you will laugh at me like what my stupid brother did,” Dain snorted causing Jimin to chuckle lightly.

“I’m not Daehyun. I'll never laugh at you.”

Dain pouted a little before once again sighing heavily. “You know that my whole family never stays up more than 9p.m right?”

Jimin nodded his head as a respond. “Then what happen?”

“So, I just went to my room and wanted to sleep too. I was about to fall asleep when someone was knocking on my door. I thought it was Dae, so I went and opened the door but nobody was there. So I figured that maybe Daehyun just wanna to put on a prank or something so I just went back to sleep. But then…”

“Honey, your story is kinda freaking me out,” Jimin said, grinning in guilty and continued, “but please continue. Then? What?”

“Someone knocked again on my door but not my bedroom door.”

“Then?”

“It’s my balcony door,” Dain answered while Jimin looked at her in disbelief. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m positive and I thought it was Dae because he once done these kinda pranks so I stormed to his room to yell at him but when I got there, he was asleep. With book on his face, the earphone was still plugged on. God, the music was so loud. There’s no way he will never do it.”

“Maybe you were just imagining it,” Jimin spoke as he took a turned and entered their campus’s compound. “What is the last thing you did before you went to sleep?” he asked.

“Jungkook came over last for the scary picture…”

“There! Maybe you just got carried on…” Jimin said. “Yes! I thought the same at first, that’s why I went back to my room and tried to go to sleep. But later, I heard someone was in my room, fucking walking in my room. I got very scared so I hid under my blanket and guess what?”

Jimin parked his car, pulling up the handbrake before faced his girlfriend. “What?”

“That person was standing in front of me for the whole night. Not moving even for an inch.”

“Babe…” Jimin sighed as he cupped his lover face. “There’s nobody in your room.”

“But.. but…” Jimin pecked her lips and once again stated, “Nobody okay. It’s just a hallucination.”

Dain puffed her cheek before sighing in defeat. “Fine.”

 

..........................

 

“Dude, you should at least let me know that you were spending night at the twins'. I had been waiting in front of your house for almost 15 minutes and finally your dad told me that you’re not at home,” Taehyung babbled at Jungkook while the others were laughing.

“I’m sorry okay. I forgot,” Jungkook hissed before taking a bit of the fried chicken.

“Oh, guys. We found something interesting last night,” Hanbin spoke, attracting all the attentions.

“Found what?” Jiwon asked as he sneakily stealing Hanbin’s Pringles before earned a punch from the other. Hanbin snorted a little before gained back his focus.

“Yeonnie asked me to separate audios from Jinhwan’s recording tape and we heard a woman’s voice it in. She was singing a song and that song was really scary. The lyric was just… fucking scary. It even scared the shit out of Kookie until he refused to go home last.”

“Shut the fuck up,” the younger hissed.

“Really?” Jimin asked while Dain who was sitting next to him already in tensed.

“Yeah. You guys wanna hear it?” Hanbin asked as he pulled out his phone but his action stopped when Dain suddenly yelled, “No!”

“Whoa. You don’t have to yell like that.”

“Yeah babe. It’s just an audio,” Jimin assured but earned another no from the latter. Then suddenly someone came to the table and slammed books on it causing the others to scream in shock.

“Shit, Seoyeon! You scared us,” Taehyung scolded but only to get ignored. Seoyeon took a seat next to Jungkook and spoke, “I did a research yesterday.”

“Please don’t tell me that you were looking for a ghost because your stupid twin was just scared the hell out of us,” Jiwon said, rolling his eyes.

“No. I’m not looking for a ghost but I’m looking for some information about the persons in the pictures.”

“It was just a picture. Why do you have to take it seriously?” Dain argued while Seoyeon sighed a little. She’s then brought out a bunch of papers from her file and passed it to each of her friends.

“What is this?” Hanbin asked as he scanned the paper.

“What should we... Hey, wait a second. I know this guy. This is the guy from the picture that I got from the game,” Jimin spoke causing the rest to relook at their papers.

“Holy shit!”

“Damnnit. Where did you find all of these?” Jungkook asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“People that we choose during the game were actually a real person. But they dead and they weren’t just some regular people who live on this earth.”

“What do you mean?” Jiwon asked.

“Take mine as an example. This guy named is Liam. Liam Lee and he’s a serial killer. He always did this kinda of star look alike mark on his victims and tortured them before he killed them. When the police finally identified him, he killed himself in front of the cops. Some even said that he whispered something and smiled like he was innocent before he stabbed himself.”

“That was…” Jiwon was unable to finish his words while the others were looking at Seoyeon like she was some kinda of freak. Seoyeon then placed another piece of paper at the centre of the table and said, “This is the woman that Jinhwan got during the game. And guess what?”

“What?” Dain asked.

“She’s a psychotic. She had this kinda obsession towards young male and spent hours staring and stalking them. People said that she will came closer towards her victim day by day within a week before she entered their room and killed them. And she had a favourite song. The song that she will sings every time she came cross the victims.”

“What song?” Jungkook asked although part of himself kinda knew the answer already.

“Hide and seek. The song that we heard from the audio last night,” Seoyeon answered causing the rest of her friends tensed up.

“Okay! Knock it off! This is stupid. I’m leaving,” Dain burst out before grabbed her bag and left the clique. Jimin sighed a little and grabbed the papers that Seoyeon gave to him before ran after his lover.

The rest of the table were remained silence and Jungkook finally mumbled, “Holy crap. Yesterday was real.”

 

.........................

 

Dain stared at the paper in front of her before crumbled it up and throw it away the dustbin. She sighed heavily before jumped in surprise when her mother entered her room.

“I’m leaving now. Don’t forget to lock the door,” her mother reminded her before leaved the siblings alone at the house. Dain bid her goodbye before quickly pressed the lock on the door and made sure that all the windows were sealed tight. She’s then running upstairs before bumped into Daehyun who was just came out from the game room.

“Why are you running? Oh… It must be the ghost~,” Daehyun teased the younger before laughed out loud when he noticed how pale Dain was.

“Stupid brother,” she murmured as she walking back into her room. Dain quickly changed into her PJ before slid under the blanket, trying to get some sleep.

“Sleep…sleep…sleep,” she chanted, trying to get herself into a dreamland.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Dain tensed up and pulled the blanket up to her head, trying to avoid herself from crying. “Go away. Please,” she begged silently.

“Babe! Can you please open the door? I’m freezing out here.”

Dain threw the blanket away and a sight of Jimin stood out at her balcony came into her sight. She blinked a few times before unlock the door, allowing Jimin to come in.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, earning a broad smile from the other.

“Nothing. I just want to accompany you and I brought you favourite double cheeseburger and coke,” Jimin said as he gave the younger a McDonald’s paper bag. Dain took it as she chuckled a little.

“Are you trying to cheer me up?”

“Does it work?” Jimin asked, grinning. “Yes. Thank you,” she answered as she toe top a little and pecked the male’s cheek.

“It just you and Daehyun tonight?” he started a conversation after spending time eating together.

“Yup! Dad is on business trip in Japan and mom left for a night shift,” Dain answered from inside the bathroom. Jimin nodded as he lay down on the bed, waiting for the younger to join him.

“Are you sure you wanna stay here tonight? I don’t want to trouble you up,” Dain spoke, joining the other on the bed. Jimin hummed and snaked his arms around Dain’s waist and mumbled, “Goodnight.”

Dain faintly smiled and whispered back, “Goodnight,” and turned off the light.

 

...........................

 

Tap… tap… tap…

Dain groaned a little when the noise didn’t stopped after awhile. “Aish,” she sighed.

Tap… tap… tap…

‘What the hell was that?’ she mentally asked before turning around and met the sleeping male next to her. Dain frowned as she thought, ‘Didn’t he hear it? It’s so clear.’

“Jiminnie,” she shook the male causing Jimin to move a little, groaning but the male went back to sleep. Dain pouted a little before she stood up and walked out of the room.

Tap… tap… tap…

The sound became clearer to her sense causing her to frown more in confusion. “It sound like…” her sentences were hung there as she spotted a female figure was sitting on the chair at the dining hall, back facing her. The female was wearing a black entire outfit and seems like she was pressed something on the table.

“Mom,” she whispered and for god sake why the fuck she even voice out. It's so obvious that her mother is at a work place.

The female stopped whatever she did and slowly turning around. Dain gulped so hard and before the female faced her, she sprinted to her room and slammed the door closed loudly.

“OH MY GOD! What just happened?!” Jimin jumped from his sleep in surprise, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He frowned a little when he noticed how heavy Dain’s pants were.

“Is everything okay?” he asked but the other didn’t managed to answer him when the door was suddenly been hardly knocked from the outside.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Dain ran towards Jimin and hugged him tightly while Jimin froze at his spot.

BUM! BUM! BUM!

The couple stayed at the same spot unmoving. Whatever outside the room, it must be something not good.

“Oh, for god sake! Open up idiot!”

Dain glanced at Jimin, blinking her eyes as Jimin slowly letting the younger go and went towards the door. Slowly he pull the door opened and sighed in relief when a sight of angry Daehyun greeted their sense.

“Oh, you’re here. Hey,” Daehyun spoke, smirking a little at Jimin before threw his fuming gaze at his sister and said, “Can you do your job quietly. I don’t care if you want to spend all night typing your manuscript using that old typewriter but please, you’re disturbing my sleep and seriously, don’t you know how to close the door nicely?”

“Sorry,” she mumbled quietly while huffed in annoyed. He then glanced at Jimin and said, “See ya.”

“Okay,” Jimin replied before closing the door and turned around, facing his lover.

“Seriously? You kinda overacting now babe,” Jimin sighed, walking towards the other while Dain bitted her cheek.

“There's someone else in the house,” she mumbled causing Jimin letting out another heavy sighed. He held the latter’s shoulder, asking her to look at him and said, “There’s nobody in the house except you, me and your brother. Now, please go back to sleep. It’s freaking 3:30 and we have class tomorrow.”

Jimin lay down at his previous side of the bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest and went back to sleep. While Dain was remained at her spot, looking at the door.

“But I wasn’t typing anything.”


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning, Jimin woke up without his girlfriend next to him. He frowned a little as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking around. He stretched up a little, taking a deep breath before making a way to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and said, “Dain, are you in there?”

Silence.

Jimin’s eyebrows furrowed as he knocked again. “Babe?”

Still silence.

He leaned himself against the door, sliding down on the door and spoke up, “If you’re mad at me because of yesterday stuff, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“What are you doing?” Dain asked, raising an eyebrow as she held herself from laughing. Jimin quickly stood up and pouted, “I thought you were in there.”

“I was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for us. Plus, the food monster of this family a.k.a my stupid brother can’t go to the class without eating first,” she said, walking towards the other. Dain then stopped her track as she stared at Jimin’s figure.

“What are you looking at?” Jimin asked, looking around him. Dain shook her head softly and touched a certain spot at Jimin’s shoulder, causing her boyfriend to hiss in pain.

“When did you get this?” she asked while Jimin frowned, looking in the mirror. There’s a burnt mark on his left shoulder and the mark still looked new. Dain grabbed a cream and asked the other to take a seat and started to apply the cream on it.

Jimin hissed a little, mumbling, “Where the hell this thing come from?”

“How should I know? Did you hit anything hot before?”

“No. I was just there, in front of the bathroom,” Jimin replied as he held the pain when Dain made a contact with his skin. Dain softly blew air on the burn mark as Jimin pouted a little. “Oh, my hot body,” he sighed as Dain rolled her eyes in annoyance.

After done applying the cream, Dain took a seat next to her boyfriend and looked at him. She gulped hard causing Jimin to frown a little. “Is everything okay?”

“I saw someone last night,” she mumbled causing Jimin to sigh in defeat. He closed his eyes before letting out a heavy sigh.

“Baby, there’s nobody else here. It’s just us. I know all of things that happened…”

“I saw her and she’s real. Everything that Seoyeon said is true,” she cut the other’s talk and started to sob while Jimin looked at her in confusion.

“Wait, what?”

“The lady that I received from the game; she was here last night. She was at the dining table and typing something out. She…she…” Jimin quickly pulled the other into his firm hugged once he noticed how shaking Dain was. He’s softly letting out soothing words as he rubbed Dain’s back smoothly.

“She…She,” the other murmured in his chest causing Jimin to sigh again. He softly titled his lover’s chin up and looked into her glossy orbs.

“Everything is fine, honey. There’s nobody here.”

“But I wasn’t typing anything last night!” Dain snapped when she started to get fed up with Jimin who doesn’t believe in her. Jimin rubbed his face in frustrated.

“Look Dain, if you keep behaving like this, you will only making it worse,” he firmly stated as Dain huffed harshly. She went towards her study table and grabbed on a piece of crumble paper and gave it to Jimin.

“This lady was fucking here last night! Look at her bio, she’s a writer and that typing sound that Daehyun heard last night was made from her. Not me,” Dain spoke, half yelling. Jimin took a look at the paper before put it aside.

“This is getting insane. Totally bullshit,” Jimin said, standing up from his spot. He put on his shoes and heading towards the door.

“I’ll pick you in half hour,” he said silently before when downstairs and Dain watched his car drove away from her balcony. She fell down on the floor and to cry, thinking about her damn boyfriend who refused to trust her and about how long she will be alive before following Jinhwan into the other world.

 

 

Taehyung just got back from his morning run. He was entering his apartment complex when he noticed someone was staring at him. He small his eyes in order to have a better look before blinked a little. The person was still staring at him and the deadly look he gave towards the younger made Taehyung to flinch in his spot. He quickly got into the building before jumped in surprised when the doorman greeted him.

“Morning,” he mumbled a reply and quickly made a way to the elevator, entering it. The door was about to close when someone stopped it from outside. Taehyung faintly smiled at the middle ages man but only to get a plain, unreadable look from the other. Taehyung gulped hard before he took his phone in order to lose some tense.

The elevator then stop at 13th floor and the old man walked out from it. Taehyung was scrolling his Twitter when the old man suddenly said, “You should be more careful young boy. He won’t let you go that easily.”

Taehyung looked up in confusion and watched the elevator door closed while the old man looked at him in concern.

“What the…” Taehyung mumbled before decided to shrug it away and patiently waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. Once he reached his floor, Taehyung headed towards his house and calmly entered the pass code. He was about to step in the house when he suddenly felt a very chill wind passed behind him. He spun around and nothing was at the hallway except himself. Taehyung frowned a little before sighed. “Everything is just so crazy these days,” he mumbled to himself as he stepped inside the house without realised there’s someone else standing at the corner of the dark hallway, looking and observing him with his soulless eyes.

 

..........

 

Taehyung was taking a warm shower when the light inside the bathroom flicked, turning on and off. Taehyung wiped his wet face, turning off the shower before looked up with eyebrows furrowed a little.

“Aishh, seriously,” he murmured towards himself, stepping out from the standing shower space and grabbed on a fresh towel before wrapping himself up. He went towards the light switch and was about to click on it when the light suddenly went back to normal. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Darn, I don’t have time for some spooky shit right now,” he said, turning around but then froze at his spot.

He stared at the mirror in front of him, jaws hanging a little. There’s a man standing behind him. He was wearing a black long coat and he was looking at Taehyun with full interest. Taehyung's eyes widen in shock and he quickly grabbed his razor blade to protect himself and as fast as possible he turned around but there’s only a wooden door in front him.

There’s nobody else. It’s just him.

Taehyung looked around and noticed the bathroom was totally empty. He sighed heavily, putting back the razor blade at the original place before stepped out from the bathroom, turning off the light.

He closed the bathroom door and went into his walked in closet without noticed the light was flicking on back.

 

 

That day, everyone was amazingly in silence. Taehyung was staring at his food instead of eating while Jungkook kept on playing with his lunch. Jimin kept on glancing at his girlfriend and a worry look obviously appeared when he noticed how tense Dain at her seat. Hanbin was silently eating his favourite snack and not even get irritate when Jiwon stole his food. Meanwhile Seoyeon was reading her notebook beside Jungkook.

Dain kept on looking around, aware about everything around her. Jimin huffed a little before said, “Can you please stop?”

“Eh?” Dain looked at him and Jimin noticed her scared orbs. “This. All of these. Your act really got on my nerves,” he said while the others looked at them silence. Jimin and Dain rarely argue with each other and never once they ever saw the couple quarrelled or anything. They also never listen the current tone that Jimin used to talk to Dain.

Dain bit her inner cheek as her lips started to tremble. She was about to open her mouth when Jimin sternly said, “If it’s about the stupid shit again, I don’t want to hear it.”

Dain jaws tensed and quickly stood up, grabbing her bag and leaved the group while Jimin only sent her with his gaze. Once the other disappeared from his sight, a heavy sight escaped from him.

“What’s wrong dude?” Jiwon asked, earning another sigh from Jimin. Jimin glanced at everyone at the table before focused Seoyeon.

“Congrates. Your shitty horror story just made me and Dain into a fight,” Jimin said in anger. Seoyeon frowned a little and replied, “What do you mean?”

“Dain keeps on saying that she saw a lady in her house last night.”

“She did?” Hanbin asked. “I don't fucking know. She even started to believe everything you said, Seoyeon.”

“Wait, if she telling the truth…”

“Fuck it. There’s nothing like a ghost. Jinhwan’s death got nothing to do with the game we played. Maybe he killed himself because he got sick of you!”

“Jimin!” Taehyung stern voice called the male. Jimin shut himself up and looked at Seoyeon. A guilty got into him as he saw Seoyeon’s teary eyes.

“Yeonnie, I’m so sorry. I d…”

“It’s okay. Maybe you guys were right. I’m overacting,” Seoyeon spoke, softly got rid of the tear. She gulped a little before gave Jimin a faint smile and grabbed her stuffs, leaving the table. Hanbin glared at Jimin and said, “Fuck you man. Don’t you know how much my baby sister love Jinhwan?”

Jimin messed his hair in frustration while Jungkook stood up from his seat. “Where are you going?” Taehyung asked.

Jungkook picked up his bag and said, “I’m gonna check on her…” he then looked at Jimin and continued, “…you better go check on Dain, dude. You never snap at her like that.”

The group watched Jungkook followed Seoyeon’s previous track and once the pair gone from their sight, the rest of them gave Jimin a look. Jimin sighed a little before sling his bag and went after his girlfriend.

The table became tenser and silence until Jiwon spoke up, “I dreamed last night. I dreamed the same couple I received from the game.”

 

 

Dain was in the editor room when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the door but there’s no sign of anyone getting in. She bitted her lower lips in fear as she started to feel the air around her became so narrow and stuffy.

“I’m leaving for my class now,” a female voice greeted Dain causing her jumped at her spot. She looked at the person and realised it was her assistance editor. She nodded a bit before watching her assistance leaving the room.

Dain looked around and silently cursing about how she has to finish edit the school magazine within two days, causing her to work in that room alone all the time. She then tried her best ignored the surrounding and get going with her work.

A sudden vibrates on her phone made Dain flinched at her seat before sighed in relief. She took a look at the caller ID before placed her phone aside, letting the phone to keep on vibrating. Dain worked back on the article in front of her before once again stopped. But this time wasn’t because of her phone although her phone had been vibrating like crazy already, this time she stopped because someone suddenly just touched her top head.

Tear started to swell up as her lips trembling in fear. The touch became more real and really close against herself. She slowly looked up before her eyes widen in scared as a scream escaped.

 

..........

 

Jimin puffed his cheek in annoyance. He had been trying to get in touch with Dain for almost half hour already but still didn’t get through. Once again he dialled the same number but only reached the voicemail.

“Jimin?”

Jimin looked at the caller and smile lightly, “Hey. What are you doing here?”

The girl chuckled a little and said, “Same like your girlfriend of course.”

Jimin looked at her, demanding the answer. “Excuse me?”

“I’m here for editing? It’s almost end of year and the school magazine will publish soon. Me and Dain had been working for it since 3 days ago. Did she tell you?”

“Dain is here?” Jimin asked, earning a nod from the girl. Without waiting any longer, Jimin sprinted to the editor room while mentally cursing him for forgetting about Dain’s school editor job. 

He ran straight towards the room and a relief smile formed on his face when the room came into his sense. Jimin pushed the door opened but then froze up when a sight of Dain hanging in the air with someone pulled her hair up came into his sense. 

“Dain!” he shouted and he was about to take a step when blood splashed on his face. A thick glossy paper made a contact on Dain’s neck, cutting it opened with blood splashed all over the room. Just a second later, her limp body fell, knocking hard on the floor. Jimin stared at unconscious Dain in horror before screaming for help.

 

 

Jimin sat in the interrogation room for almost two hours already. The police had been questioning him with questions but nothing came out from the other. Jimin kept on staring at his hand and the blood stain was still there all over him.

“Jimin? We need you to work with us. Do you see who did this?” the detective asked him again but Jimin just kept himself in silence.

“Jimin?” the detective called him again before sighed. He opened the file and placed it in front of the younger. Jimin gave him an empty gaze as he looked at the pictures.

Pictures of the crime scene.

Pictures of the dead Dain.

“Jimin, if you want us to catch the killer, you need to work with us. Someone just killed your girlfriend in front of you. Do yo…”

“It’s real,” he whispered causing the detective to frown. He dragged the chair closer to the table and said, “Can you repeat that again?”

Jimin looked at him and repeated the same thing. “It’s real.”

“What real? Jimin, you need to be…”

“She’s dead. The blood,” he mumbled with whole body shaking in fear. “I was… I was looking for her and…”

“And?”

“There’s blood everywhere,” Jimin mumbled again and started to sob and cried.

“Park Jimin, I need you to calm down and tell me slowly what is going on,” the detective assured him while Jimin was in crying mess.

“We should never play the game.”

“Jimin, can you please me more specific?”

Jimin slammed the table hard and stood up before darkly said, “Now we all gonna die.”


	5. Chapter Five

The day was gloomy like everyone who attended the funeral. Seoyeon was wiping her tears with Hanbin hugging her shoulder. Jungkook and Jiwon stared at their feet all time; didn’t have guts to look at the picture of Dain in front them while Taehyung was trying hard to calm the teary Jimin.

Hearing and seeing Jimin’s state broke the group even more. Watching Dain’s mother fainted for almost ten times already since she saw her daughter’s body made the group even worse. Even Dain’s mischievous brother, Daehyun was crying crazily at the funeral while her father was stared at the grave unblinking, still try to face the fact that his only daughter no longer in this world.

After done with the funeral, everyone started to leave. The Jung’s gave their nods towards the youngsters before taking a leave too.

“We should go now,” Hanbin said, earning a faint okay from the other except Jimin.

“Jimin, we need to leave,” Taehyung softly said, rubbing Jimin’s shoulder smoothly. Jimin’s letting out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes before he mumbled an okay.

The group took a last glance at the grave as they made their way to the cars.

“We’re going to Hanbin’s house after this,” Jiwon told Jimin. Jimin just gave him an empty look before shook his head. “I’ll pass. I’m tired.”

With that Jimin got into his car and drove away, leaving the rest of his friends at the side of road.

“Is he going to be fine?” Taehyung mumbled slowly, watching the other’s car disappeared from his sight before got into his car.

 

..........

 

Jimin parked his car at the side of the driveway before a sigh escaped from him when he noticed there’s familiar car that belongs to the detective who in charge for the case. He got out from the car and lazily walked towards his house.

He was about to twist the door knob when it was suddenly opened from inside. “Oh, you’re back,” his mother greeted him, earning a hum from Jimin.

“Park Jimin?”

Jimin huffed a little before he looked at the detective. “Yes?”

“Can we have a little talk?” the detective who wore a ‘Yongguk.B’ nametag on his shirt asked him. Jimin nodded a bit, taking a seat across the detective as his mother leaved the house to give the two some privacy.

“My men already checked on the CCTV and your alibi is strong. But you were there, in front of the door when Dain was killed. Do you saw who did it?” Yongguk asked.

“No.”

“Jimin, if you didn’t…”

“I already told you everything that I know and once again I say this, I don’t fucking know who did it. Dain was 5 feet hung on the air when I arrived there,” Jimin answered and his tone showed the young detective that he was pissed off.

“But you do know that your story doesn’t make any sense right?” Yongguk deep voice asked again.

“I told you about the game right?”

Yongguk chuckled a little and said, “You can’t expect that we going to believe you that a ghost was the one who killed your girlfriend.”

Jimin stood up in anger and walked towards the front door. He opened the door and spoke, “I told you everything and now please leave.”

Yongguk clicked his tongue, nodding a little. “Fine but please stay in town until the case is solved.”

Jimin’s letting out a chuckled. “Trust me. You will never see me leaving the town.”

 

.........

 

The group just done listening to the audio that Hanbin got from Jinhwan’s video and Taehyung was looking at the twins for explanation.

“Long story short, we’re all going to die.”

“I didn’t sign up for this,” Jiwon spoke, earning a glare from Seoyeon.

“Do you think Jinhwan and Dain signed up for this? For them to be killed?” Seoyeon spat back.

“Hey guys, we’re not going to have a fight right now okay? What the most important is we have to find how to get away from this,” Jungkook tried to be relevant and stopped the argument among them.

“Do you have any idea on how to stop all of this?” Taehyung asked after muted for awhile. Seoyeon sighed heavily before she slowly shook her head, earning a frustration groans from the rest.

“Maybe we can ask the owner of the advertisement?” Jungkook suggested.

“How?”

Jungkook shrugged his shoulder and replied, “I don’t know. Hacking maybe? There must be a way to solve this.”

Jiwon chuckled a little. “Nobody here is so good until can hack a website. Look at Hanbin, he doesn’t even knew how to sign in his Twitter account.”

“Shit you man,” Hanbin cursed, pursing his lips.

“We ask someone else to help us,” Taehyung spoke, earning a loud gasp from Seoyeon.

“What?”

Seoyeon snapped her finger and said, “Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae.”

 

......................

 

 A knock on his door made Jimin groaned a bit. “Jiminnie, please open the door sweetheart. You didn’t eat since yesterday.”

“I’m not hungry,” Jimin replied, earning a loud, long sigh from his mother.

“Okay then. I’ll leave your dinner in the fridge.”

Jimin stared at the ceiling, biting his lower lip a bit. He’s slowly taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and released the air slowly. He was about to fall asleep when an image of Dain being slaughter in front of him popped in his mind causing Jimin to jump and immediately woke up. He rubbed his face in frustration.

“I should have believe her.”

 

..........

 

The next day, Jimin woke up as usual and getting ready for a new day. He took a shower and changed into fresh clothes before grabbing his bag and books and headed down stairs. Once he entered the dining hall, all of his family members looked at him in surprise until his mother broke the silence.

“Have a seat Jiminnie. I made your favourite strawberry pancake,” she said as she filled the plate with two piece of pancake, passing it to Jimin. Jimin mumbled a thank you and silently started to dig in.

After a very awkward of silence, his father finally decided to break it. “I’m glad you’re getting better.”

“Thanks,” the younger replied without spared a glance at man of the house.

“It wasn’t your fault honey,” his mother spoke as she softly took a grip on Jimin’s hand. Jimin nodded a little and it signalling the parents that their son refused to talk about it.

“Do you want me to drive you to your campus?”

“No. It’s fine. I need to go somewhere after class,” he replied, taking a sip of the warm tea before stood up and ready to leave. Jimin went towards his mother and pecked her cheek before then earned a weird look from the elder.

“Oh dear. Jimin, what have you done?” she suddenly spoke up, earning a frown from the younger.

“What?”

“Oh my god. Jimin, I know you’re upset but hurting yourself won’t solve the problem,” she said even more and now his father heading closer towards them.

Jimin pulled away a little and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Look at yourself. Where all this marks come from?” his mother asked as his father checking on him.

“Jimin, you should never do this,” his father said, sternly. Jimin looked all over his body and finally realised there are a few burnt marks on his skin.

“I didn’t do this!” he exclaimed as he touched the marks.

“Jimin…”

Jimin stepped away and quickly grabbed his car’s keys and headed out. He quickly got into his car and before his parents managed to stop him, as fast as he can, Jimin stepped on the gas and drove away.

 

........

 

Along the way to his campus, Jimin kept on glancing at the burnt marks while driving on semi empty road. It’s still early there’s only a few cars on the road. To be honest, Jimin was totally in fear when a thought of the thing that he played during the game is now coming after him.

He was taking a right turn to exit the highway when he felt someone was touching his nape. Jimin froze at his seat as he stepped hard on the gas pedal. He gulped so hard and with his lips trembling in fear, Jimin collected all of his guts and took a look at the rear-view mirror and that was he noticed there’s a man at his back seat. The man was all burnt down and the skins are scald and started to peel off.

Jimin quickly looked in front before screamed in fear when the man now was in front of him; at his windscreen. Jimin accidently turned the car wheel and hit the road divider before the car flipped around, causing Jimin unconscious and bleeding hard.

 

.....................................

 

Hanbin was walking home with his dog, Obang when he heard a sound of people muffle and mumbling. He frowned a little and looked around, realising that the surrounding was empty. Nobody was there.

He shrugged a little and was about to continued his walk when his dog suddenly barking towards something.

“Obang, what’s wrong?” he asked, looking at the direction when Obang was barking like crazy.

“Obang, quiet,” Hanbin said again but Obang kept on barking and struggling to  free himself from the lead that connected to his collar.

“Obang!”

Obang kept on struggling until Hanbin accidently losing his grip on the lead, causing Obang to run towards the direction where he kept barking on.

“Obang!” Hanbin called his dog, chasing him while started to wonder what the hell just got into his dog. Obang never acted like this. He never against his or Seoyeon’s words.

“Obang!” Hanbin followed his dog’s path and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion when a sight of an old barn came into his sense.

“What the fuck,” he muttered under breath and continued, “…since when…”

His words stopped when he spotted Obang ran towards the barn. “Obang!” he yelled, running after the little doggy but then his steps started to slow down when the same muffle and mumble sound came again into his sense.

Hanbin gulped so hard as he carefully pushed the door of the barn. “Obang,” he whispered, calling for his dog as he took steps into the dark barn. He bend down a little to find his dog and finally sighed in relief when he spotted Obang under an old tractor. “Come here buddy,” he called the little creature and Obang gladly ran into his arm and snuggled in.

“Why are you come here dude? It so damn scary here,” he mumbled, making his way out but a sudden of people crying made Hanbin freeze. He spun around and noticed the sound came from the left side of the barn. A curiosity rose up in him as he made his way towards the sound as Obang snuggled deeper into his owner chest.

 Hanbin carefully taking steps towards the place but then his eyes widen in surprise when an image of thirty-age man came into his sense. The man was hitting a young middle school girl before he started to kiss the girl while the girl was screaming and struggling for help.

“Please let me go,” the girl pleaded but the man totally ignored the girl as he kept tasting and licking the young girl body.

Hanbin watched the scene in horror as he slowly taking steps back until he accidently stepped on a twig causing all of his surrounding froze. His eyes widen as he realised the rapist was turning around and finally his dark orbs met Hanbin’s shaking gaze.

The man came faster towards him as Hanbin closed his eyes as he screamed loudly until he felt his body was shaking by something.

“Hanbin wake up! We need to go now!”

Hanbin slowly opened his eyes and a sight of a nervous Seoyeon came into his sense. He looked around and realised that he was in his bedroom.

“Yeonie?”

“What? Come on,” Seoyeon pulled his hand, forcing him to wake up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked timidly. Seoyeon gave him a look and said, “What do you mean by what’s wrong? Don’t  you get a call?”

Instead of answering his twin, Hanbin gave her a blank look.

“Jimin. He got into accident and currently in critical state. Let’s go!”

Hanbin’s eyes widen in surprise and he quickly woke up and grabbed his hoodie and keys. “Let’s go.”

 

................................

 

The group of friends were gathering in front of the emergency room as they anxiously waiting for the news. Everyone was in silence and only sound of Jimin’s mother sobbed can be heard.

Three hours later, the door of the emergency room was pushed from inside and a sight of female doctor came into everyone sense. Jimin’s father quickly stood and went towards the doctor.

“How’s my son?”

The female doctor faintly smiles at the man as she taking glance at waiting people. She sighed a little and said, “Jimin is really lucky. He’s so strong and made in through the surgery. But he’s suffered with a few broken ribs, a broken leg and a minor head concussion. But if he remains strong, I believe he will wake up sooner than we expected.”

Once everyone heard what the doctor said, a sigh of relief was heard. Jimin’s father grabbed the doctor’s hand and shook it, chanting his thank you. The doctor chuckled a little. “It’s my job. Jimin will be transfer to his ward soon and you guys can whisper something that can help him. Some encouraging words will help all the time.”

After giving some advice, the doctor took her leave and minutes later, Jimin was wheeling out on his bed with the helped of a few nurses.

“He needs his family the most,” Jiwon said, earning nods from the other. His father smiled a little before he supported his wife and followed the nurses towards Jimin’s ward.

After made sure that the Park’s already gone, Jungkook broke the silence. “Please tell me that I’m not the only who thinking about this.”

Taehyung patted Jungkook’s shoulder as he mumbled, “You’re not alone.”

“We have to find a way to stop this. This is getting out of control already. Jimin is so lucky. If not…” Jiwon spoke but unmanaged to finish his words.

Seoyeon sighed heavily. “I already asked Youngjae to help us. He said he can help.”

“He needs to do it fast. We don’t have time anymore,” Jiwon responded.

 

.................

 

After paying Jimin a visit, Jungkook and Taehyung leaved the hospital. Taehyung needed to attend his part job while Jungkook has a swimming practice. The drive towards the campus’s swimming was totally silence. None of them spoke. Taehyung kept his gaze on the road while Jungkook took a look at the outside scenery.

After half hours of driving, Taehyung finally pulled over in front of the building. “We’re here.”

Jungkook looked at the elder. “Thanks.”

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Taehyung asked as Jungkook stepped out from the car. Jungkook smiled a little and shook his head. “I’ll just take bus later. Happy working,” he said, closing the door. Taehyung sent the younger with his gaze and drove away once he made sure the younger entered the building.

 

...............

 

Jungkook just finished changing his clothes and placed all of his stuffs in the locker. He took a last glance at his cell phone before sighed a little and grabbed his goggles and closed his locker. He walked out from the locker room and heading towards the pool.

“Hey, Jeon Jungkook. What’s up?”

Jungkook looked at the caller and noticed it was his teammate. He smiled a bit and nodded. “Hey.”

His teammate came towards him and hugged his shoulder. “How’s Jimin? The whole faculty was crazily in shocked when we heard the news.”

“He’s currently in coma but he’s fine. The doctor said if he’s strong, he will wake up sooner than expected,” he answered as he started to warm up.

His teammate nodded a little and patted his back. “Be strong dude. I knew losing friends is hard but if you’re strong, I bet Jimin also will be strong too.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem,” his teammate replied, giving him an assuring smile before leaved the male alone for his training.

After done warming up, Jungkook went towards the pool and spotted his coach. “Coach,” he called, bowing a little. The middle age man spun around and exclaimed, “Jeon! I didn’t expect that you going to come.”

Jungkook smiled faintly and said, “I needed too.”

The coach nodded and said, “If that so. I have good news for you.”

“Good news?”

“I will put you in the main list of swimmers for next tournament; free style,” the coach informed as Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Really Coach?”

“Of course. You’re getting better and better. It will such a waste if I didn’t put you in our main list,” the old man said, laughed a little.

“Thank you coach!” Jungkook thanked.

“No problem. Go practice. Do your best!”

Jungkook nodded, smiling broadly. He putted on his goggles and stepped into the pool, starting his training. Jungkook kept on repeating his practices and after the tenth round, he took a break. He pulled off his goggles and leaned himself against the wall of the pool. He took a really deep breath and slowly released it.

After gaining his stamina back, Jungkook went back to his practice. He took a deep breath and started his swimming skill.

BUM!

Jungkook quickly went back to the surface and realised that the whole place was empty and black out. He frowned a little as he took off his goggles.

“Hello?!”

Jungkook swam back to the side of the pool. “Coach Kim?” he called the elder’s name but earned nothing.

BUM!

Once again, the same noise made Jungkook flinched at his spot. He quickly went out from the pool and headed towards the locker room.

BUM!

Jungkook hardly gulped and tried his best to ignore the noise. He walked faster and finally ran when the sight of the locker room came into his sense. He quickly went towards his locker and put on his clothes. Jungkook grabbed all of his stuffs and walked away.

BUM!

The same noise but now it sounds closer than before. Jungkook closed his eyes in fear as his whole body shivering due to the coldness and fear.

BUM!

He looked at his left and noticed that the sound came from one of the locker. His lips trembling but Jungkook force himself walking towards the noise.

BUM!

Jungkook at his spot and he slowly leaned his ear towards the locker. “Help…”

Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise because he knew that voice. It was Jiwon’s voice. Jungkook quickly opened the locker and noticed there’s someone in there.

“Jiwon?” he called. The person turned around and a smirk on the person as Jungkook stepped back little by little, realising it wasn’t Jiwon. He was about to run when the person pounced onto him causing him to fall on the cold floor.

“Help!”

The person’s leaning closer towards Jungkook as his nails dig into Jungkook’s fair skin. Jungkook hissed in pain and once again yelling for help.

“Help me!”

The person started to lick Jungkook’s nape and Jungkook can sensed the other’s evil smirk. He’s struggling to free himself but the person pressing him harder to ground causing him hard to breath and slowly his view turned to black.

“Pull him out!”


	6. Chapter Six

“Again!”

Jungkook felt someone was putting pressure on his chest before he felt someone’s lips made a contact with his. That was the moment when he violently coughing, vomiting water that full filled his lungs.

“Rub his back,” someone’s ordered as he felt someone else was softly rubbing his back while Jungkook tried to take a deep breath. He blinked his eyes for a few times as he tried to adjust with the brightness.

“Jeon, are you okay son?”

Jungkook looked up and saw his coach’s worry expression. He gulped a little as he sat himself up. “What’s going on?” he asked in hoarse voice as his throat hurting so badly.

“You’re drowning,” his teammate answered him, earning a frown from Jungkook. “What?”

“Coach said maybe your legs were cramped.”

“Oh,” he responded as he tried so hard to gain himself back. ‘Shit, I swear last thing remember is…’ he mentally spoke as he looked around.

“Where is he?” he mumbled to himself before letting his teammate to help him up. Jungkook bit his lips when he saw his coach. The older man gave him an assuring smile as he patted Jungkook’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you go home and take a rest?”

Jungkook sighed a little, nodding his head and headed back to the locker room to get change. While changing, he kept on glancing at the same locker that was in his vision. Somehow, there’s a gut in him that kept on forcing him to open the locker. Jungkook gulped a little as he closed his locker before making a way to the scary locker.

Slowly he reached his hand to open it and as fast as he can Jungkook pulled the locker opened.

Empty.

Jungkook blinked a few times before glanced at his surroundings. Finally a deep sigh escaped from him before he spun around and left the place.

 

 

Taehyung was arranging the snacks on the shelf when he heard the bell rang. He tip toed a little and saw a glimpse of male figure walking towards the cold drinks section.

“Welcome!” he greeted with smile and continued his work. After done his task, Taehyung went back at the counter and waited for the customer to pay.

After almost ten minutes, Taehyung started to feel uneasy. He bit his inner cheek and walked towards the cold section area. “Sir?” he spoke, peaking a look but his eyes widen he saw nobody was there.

Taehyung looked around and realised the shop was empty and there’s only him. He gulped a little and quickly looked at his wrist watch.

“It’s okay Taehyung. Another fifteen minutes then your shift will end,” he mumbled to calm himself, walking back to the front desk.

Taehyung puffed his cheek patiently waiting for his shift to end. Sometimes a sigh was heard from him.

Knock, knock, knock…

The sound was faint but so clear for Taehyung to hear. Taehyung looked around before his eyes spotted a same male who was in bathroom; now standing in front of the convenient shop with the same smirk on his face.

The man’s hand made a contacted to the glass wall before he slowly scratched it with his nails; leaving blood trail on it.

Taehyung’s eyes widen in shock. He wanted to run but somehow he felt both of his legs were now nailed to the ground. His lips trembling as he watched the man’s dark orbs.

“Taehyung,” a sudden touch on his shoulder made Taehyung jumped in surprise. He looked at the caller and silently sighed in relief.

“What are you still doing here? Your shift ended five minutes ago,” his co-worker, Hoseok said. Taehyung looked at the watch and admitted the other was correct.

“Oh.”

Hoseok went beside him and looked at the same direction Taehyung had been staring. “What are you looking at?”

“Eh?”

Hoseok chuckled a little, “Why you look so scared?”

Taehyung quickly shook his head before he glanced back outside the store and noticed the man no longer there. He didn’t want Hoseok to get scare because obviously working alone for midnight shift is already scare enough. “Erk, nothing. Usual, kids,” Taehyung answered the elder, earning a hum from Hoseok.

“I’ll leave first. Happy working,” Taehyung said while Hoseok grinned a him, nodding a bit.

Taehyung went to back of the shop and grabbed his bag before leaving the place, walking towards his car. He pressed the car lock while his eyes wandering around. Once the car was unlock, Taehyung quickly hopped inside and drove away.

Without aware there’s a car just arrived at the staffs’ parking space and that car belongs to Jung Hoseok, his co-worker.

 

..........

 

Taehyung parked his car at the available free space and quickly entered the building. The doorman as usual greeted the young male, earning a cute box smile from Taehyung.

Taehyung walked straight to the elevator and entered it once it was opened for him. Anxiously Taehyung tapped the floor of the elevator while waiting for it to arrive at his level.

TING!

The elevator door was opened and Taehyung quickly stepped out. He just took his first five steps when the light behind him suddenly turned off. He spun around and saw the same man was standing in front of the elevator, grinning at him and now there's a sickle in his left hand.

Taehyung quickly ran towards his apartment as all the lights along the corridor were shutting down one by one, making Taehyung ran in fear. He sprinted as fast as he can and sometimes he glanced behind him and realised the man getting closer and closer.

Finally he spotted his home and quickly entered the keys with his trembling hand. “Come on,” he mumbled as the lights kept on getting shut down causing the corridor became dark and darker.

Click!

Taehyung twisted the door knob and as fast as he can he entered the apartment and slamming the door closed.

Taehyung fell on the floor as his knees were to shaking to hold him up. With heavy pants leaving him, Taehyung stared at the door, unblinking. He gulped as he helped himself to stand back. Slowly he walked towards the door and leaned closer to it. With the last piece of bravery that left inside him, Taehyung peaked a look through the door and noticed the lights still off. He bit his lips as he took a look a little longer before flinched at his spot and started to step away from the door.

The unstoppable knocks on his door driving his nuts as Taehyung covered both of his ears, closing his eyes and yelled, “Stop it! Leave me alone!”

But the knocks didn’t stop and only getting louder before a loud, evil laugh was heard. Taehyung started to cry and kept on chanting the same sentences, asking it to stop.

But it didn’t…

 

 

“Okay. I’ll be there soon,” Seoyeon ended the call and looked at her twin.

“So?” Hanbin asked, hoping for good news. Seoyeon smiled widely, nodding her head. “Youngjae did it. He asked us to go at his place.”

“Great! I’ll call Jiwon to meet us there and you tell Taehyung to come and ask him to pick Jungkook up,” Hanbin said, taking out his phone and started to dial Jiwon’s number while Seoyeon called Taehyung.

Ring after ring, Taehyung still hasn’t picking up, making Seoyeon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She glanced at Hanbin and noticed Hanbin was talking to Jiwon who was on the line. After the fifth try, Seoyeon decided to call Jungkook.

“Hello?”

“Kookie!” she exclaimed in relief when the other picked up her call. Jungkook chuckled a little. “What’s wrong?”

“I tried to call Taehyung but he didn’t pick up. What time is his shift end today?” Seoyeon asked.

“Actually I’m on my way to Taehyung’s house. He missed call me a few times but when I called him back, he didn’t pick up. It’s okay, I’ll go check on him first. His shift supposed to end already,” Jungkook replied as Seoyeon heard an announcement was made by the subway that Jungkook took.

“I arrived already. I’ll call you later,” Jungkook spoke before ended the call. Seoyeon stared at her phone, feeling uneasy.

“Let’s go,” Hanbin said, putting on his jacket but then noticed Seoyeon’s expression. “Yeonnie? Is everything okay?”

Seoyeon looked at her twin. “Let’s go to Taehyung’s frst.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know but something is seriously not right.”

 

 

Jiwon was heading towards the campus residence, where Youngjae stayed. Once he arrived, he parked his car at the available space and quickly searched for the chairman dorm’s room. He was searching for the room when he spotted a couple was standing in front of the dorm notice board.

Jiwon’s paths started to get slow once he stepping closer towards the couple. He doesn’t know why but he can felt the surroundings suddenly became darker and colder.

Tup!

Everything now became black as Jiwon’s feet suddenly paralyzed. He looked down to both of his legs with attempt to move but it was useless. A sudden cracking sound attracted all his attention to look up and watched both of the couple now heading towards him.

The couple was walking with their broken limp and the cracking sound from their bones drove Jiwon to insanity. Jiwon kept on trying to force his legs to move while the couple became closer and closer.

“Come on,” he murmured as he begged. Jiwon kept on trying and suddenly the cracking sound stopped, making the entire young male’s action stopped too. Jiwon’s whole body was shaking crazily as he looked up.

A harsh breath was slapping his face as the couple now in front and behind him. The female leaned closer to him, sniffing his scent before grinned at him. The male also gave Jiwon his smiled but not a normal, soft and warm. The smile most likely telling Jiwon that this is the end of his life.

The male titled his head a little, watching Jiwon with interest before he held up the axe. ‘What the fuck…’ Jiwon mentally cursed as he looked away when the male started to swing off the axe.

The sound of the axe being swung made Jiwon screamed to the top of his lungs.

“Kim Jiwon!”

Jiwon fell on his knees as he looked around. All the lights had been switched on back and the students who stay that the residence started to come out from their dorm; probably due to Jiwon’s scream. A sudden touch of his forearm made Jiwon flinched in fear.

“Hey, it’s me Youngjae. Why are you screaming?” Youngjae asked as he helped other to stand back. He looked at the rest of students who watching them in wonder and gave them an eye signal to go back to their dorm.

Once the hallway empty, Youngjae focused back on the other. The pale face of Jiwon made Youngjae worried. “Let’s go to my room. Geez, you scared the hell of me,” he said as he assisted Jiwon to walk towards his room.

 

 

Seoyeon felt a light cold wind slapping her face as her body started to freeze up. She opened her eyes and noticed she was in the middle of the road; covered with snow. She stood up, cleaning herself from the snow while her eyes wandering around.

She searched for a sign board or anything that can help her and finally she spotted someone across the road. Seoyoen tried to have a better view as she started to take a step towards the person but a clinging sound made her stopped. Carefully she looked down and realised there’s a metal chain around her ankle.

She was about to looked up when the chain suddenly been pulled before she fell down the cold road; being dragged by someone.

Seoyeon screamed and cried as her body making contact on the hard road while her ankle began to bleed due to the hard pulling action.

“Let me go!” she shouted and everything immediately stopped. With sobs still escaped from her, Seoyeon looked around and everything began to change.

Now, both of her hand being tied up and there’s someone back facing her. The person wore a hood, covering his face. Seoyeon’s struggling to free herself as the man pulled something out from the fire bed. Once Seoyeon saw the thing, unconsciously she’s mentioning a name, “Liam.”

The person stopped his action and spun around. He pulled off his hood and revealed his face.

Seoyeon started to cry as she pleaded, “Please let me go.”

Liam looked at her expressionless before brought out a thin looking metal and started to hit her repeatedly. Seoyeon wailed in pain as her body started to bruise and bleed. Liam lowered down himself at Seoyeon’s eyes level and stared at Seoyeon’s orbs. A smirk formed on his face as he satisfied with his handwork. He then turned around and grabbed the hot star-shaped metal, bringing closer to the young lady.

Seoyeon struggled and kept on pulling her hands off the chain while she watched the psycho man being closer and closer to her.

Liam brought up the hot metal and slowly pressed it against Seoyeon’s forehead causing Seoyeon to screaming.

 

........................

The drive towards Taehyung’s house was silence as Hanbin focused on the road and Seoyeon started to fall asleep. Half hour after the drive, Hanbin heard Seoyeon muffled something before suddenly screaming and shouting.

“Liam.”

The moment Hanbin heard the name; he quickly stopped his car and faced the younger. “Wake up!” he shook Seoyeon’s body. Hanbin started to get nervous when Seoyeon’s body being to bleed and bruises.

“Shit,” he cursed and that was the moment when he spotted a small mineral water bottle under the passanger’s seat. He grabbed it and pour the water at the younger’s face; immediately brought Seoyeon back to the real world. She was gasping for air when Hanbin’s letting out a relief sigh.

“Are you okay?” he asked, earning a nod from his sister.

Seoyeon looked all over her arms and noticed the cuts and bruises no longer there. She gave Hanbin a question but only to earn Hanbin’s clueless expression.

“How…”

The sound of phone rang cut Hanbin’s words and Seoyeon quickly picked the call.

“Hello?” she slowly greeted and Jungkook’s loud, panic voice came through the line.

“Yeonnie! Come here fast! It’s Taehyung”

 

 

The beeping sound that came from the ECG machine sounded so clear to Jimin. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to look around. The room smiled sterile and Jimin immediately can tell that he’s in hospital. Carefully he turned to his right and noticed his mother’s handbag was there but the elder wasn’t.

He frowned a little and brought his gaze to the door. A faint smile was formed on his face when the door had been pushed opened from outside.

But his smile swept away when the one who came in is totally someone who he didn’t want to meet. 


	7. Chapter Seven

A sight of Detective Yongguk and his mother entered the room made Jimin’s smile flatter immediately. The pair was talking about something when Jimin’s mother spotted that he already awake.

“Jiminnie!” his mother exclaimed, heading towards the younger and tightly hugging him. “I’m glad you’re awake. Anything hurt?”

Jimin faintly smiled and mumbled, “My side body hurts a little.”

His mother nodded and gave his a quick kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to get your doctor.”

Once the elder female leaved the room, the environment fell silence and tense. Jimin tried to find a comfort by correcting his position while Yongguk took a seat one of the available chairs. Jimin tried his best to look away and Yongguk also didn’t show any interest to start a conversation.

Three minutes later, Jimin’s mother entered the room with a couple of nurses and a doctor. The female doctor gave Jimin her sweet smile and said, “Hello, Jimin. How are you?”

Jimin replied her smile with a faint mumbled of I’m fine while the nurses pulled the curtain for a private check up. After fifteen minutes, the curtain had been pushed again at the original position and the doctor gave Jimin’s mother a wide smile.

“He’s fine but still need to stay for a couple more days for a further check up. Once Jimin is strong enough, we can start with his physiology practice for his leg but for at this moment don’t let him move too much so that the wounds can heal fast.”

Jimin’s mother nodded and gave her son a warm smile. After done with giving some advices, the doctor and nurses leaved the trio for their private time and once they disappeared from their sight, Detective Yongguk gave Mrs. Park some eye signals.

The elder woman nodded a little and went towards her son. Softly she stroked Jimin’s hair and said, “I’m going to get some food. Would you like anything to eat?”

“No. Thanks,” Jimin mumbled a replied, earning a nod from the elder. Mrs. Park spun around and walked towards the door. She took a last glance at the duo as a sigh escaped from her before she left the room.

After a pregnant of a very thin and tense of silence, Jimin finally spoke up. “Is there anything I can help you detective?”

Yongguk pressed his lips, closed his eyes for a moment before stood up and headed towards Jimin’s bed. The detective watched Jimin with a needy look. “Sir?”

Yongguk cleared his throat as he took a seat next to younger. He rubbed his chin softly and said, “I need you to tell me the truth Jimin.”

Jimin looked at him with unsatisfied look. “I already tell you.”

“But none of your words proves anything and I already had a word with your parents. The fact that you’re trying to…”

“What? Hurt myself? Do you really think that I’m insane enough to burn my own body? I lost my girlfriend and a friend; and it’s already enough to make me crazy but I’m not. I would never hurt myself,” Jimin spoke in firm and continued, “…and you really should trust me.”

“I wanted to but I can’t Jimin,” Yongguk answered him, earning a snort from the latter.

“Then why don’t just arrest me if I’m the only suspect?”

“Because it wasn’t you.”

Jimin cynical chuckle as he gave the elder a look. “Seriously?”

Jimin took a breath as he leaned himself closer to the detective. “Trust me, you will never find the killer.”

Yongguk looked at him as he blinked a few times while Jimin started to lie back on the bed. “You heard what my doctor said; she said I need a rest. So, please,” Jimin said, back facing the detective.

Yongguk stood up and gave the younger one last look. “Okay, I’ll let you have some rest but if you ready to tell me about what happened before you involved with the car accident. Please do contact me.”

Jimin closed his eyes and didn’t give Yongguk any respond. After a few seconds, a sound of door closing was heard and that gave Jimin a note that Yongguk already left the room. Slowly he opened his eyes and stared at the blue wall.

“Why am I still alive?”

 

 

Once the twin arrived at the complex, a sound of siren noted them that something is seriously happened to their friend. Hanbin quickly parked his car and both of the youngsters went towards the ambulance. A sight of Taehyung being stretched greeted them. Taehyung was totally unconscious and he’s bleeding.

Bleeding too much.

“Where’s Kookie?” Seoyeon mumbled as she spun around and searched for the other while Hanbin went towards one of the medical assistance and asked about Taehyung.

“Yeonnie,” a soft called behind her made Seoyeon sighed in relief. She quickly turned around and hugged the male. “Oh thank god,” she murmured on Jungkook’s shoulder as Jungkook hesitantly rubbed the other’s back.

“What happened?” she asked as she spotted blood stains on Jungkook’s shirt. “I don’t know. He’s already bleeding when I arrived.”

“What?”

“The door was already opened when I arrived too,” Jungkook continued as the pair walked towards Hanbin.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Seoyeon asked, watching the ambulance drove away. Hanbin sighed a little. “Jungkook did a good job on putting some pressure on the cuts. They said he still got chances. We gotta go, he needs us.”

 

 

Jiwon ended the call with a sigh left his lips. Youngjae looked at him in wonder. “What’s wrong?”

“They couldn’t make it. Taehyung just got admitted to hospital. So, they’re going there,” Jiwon explained as he took a seat on Youngjae bed.

Youngjae’s eyes widen in shock. “Okay, what the hell is going on with you guys? Care to explain?”

Jiwon sighed heavily, closing his eyes in frustration. “To be honest, I don’t know how to explain this. We’re just playing a game and it started to haunt us.”

“Does this relate with the thing I helped you with?”

“Yes,” Jiwon whispering a responded as Youngjae’s eyes widen in surprise. “W…what?”

“Don’t worry. They won’t hurt you.”

Youngjae chucked a little still disbelief with what he just heard. “So, Jinhwan and Dain’s death also…”

“Yes.”

“Unbelievable. What the fuck you guys had involved with.” Youngjae huffed a little before he stood up and went towards his study table. He grabbed a few sheets of papers and passed it to Jiwon. “These are things that I found. I would like to explain but since you kinda in rush; I guess reading it by yourself won’t hurt. Okay, I already printed out the phone number and the address where the IP address came from and those are some details that I found for every single person that Seoyeon asked me to check out and maybe I think you should better check out the rules back.”

Jiwon read the papers and mumbled, “I thought Seoyeon already found things about them.”

“She asked me to search more and those are the only things I can find.”

Jiwon nodded a little. “Thanks man,” he said as he shook the other’s hand and made a way to the door.

“You’re welcome. Sorry I can’t help more,” the latter replied in sympathy. Jiwon gave the other a faint smile. “It’s okay. This is more than enough.”

Jiwon leave the room as Youngjae sent him from the door.

“Jiwon!”

Jiwon stopped his track and spun around. “Yes?”

“Is that why you screaming before?” Youngjae asked in hesitation.

Jiwon gave him weak smile. “Yes.”

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Jimin asked, sleepily once he saw Jungkook entered his room. He glanced at the wall clock in front of him.

2.45a.m.

Jungkook smiled a little and took a seat next to him. “I saw your mom at the hallways; she informed us that you’re awake. I’m glad,” the younger said, earning soft thanks from Jimin.

“Jungkookie, why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be a home by now?”

Jungkook sighed heavily as he glanced at some of the blood stains on his shirt and Jimin followed his eyes trailed.

“Is that blood?” Jimin asked, gasping in shock and the image of Dain being slaughter in front of him appeared again in his mind.

“Taetae hyung, he got injured,” Jungkook answered silently. “What?!” Jimin exclaimed in shock, half shouted. Jungkook slowly reached his hand and drew an invisible circle on it.

“Calm down Jimin, you’re still recovering,” Jungkook softly said, holding Jimin’s shoulder.

“I want to see him,” Jimin demanded.

.........

 

“What did the doctor said?” Jiwon asked once he arrived in Taehyung’s room. Everyone in the room turned and focused on the male.

“He’s fine,” Hanbin answered, sighing heavily. Jiwon went closer and watched how peaceful Taehyung look like. If people didn’t know what actually happened to the young male, people might think Taehyung is having a very sweet dream.

Minutes later, the door was opened and a sight of Jungkook pushing Jimin’s wheelchair came into their sense.

“Jimin, you shouldn’t be here,” Seoyeon spoke, earning a soft smile from Jimin. “I told him already but he insisted,” Jungkook responded as he brought Jimin closer to Taehyung’s bed.

“Everything is getting worst,” Jimin mumbled as he softly smoothing Taehyung’s hand.

“What did Youngjae tell you?” Hanbin asked and Jiwon immediately brought out the papers.

“He found the phone number and address. He also said that we’re better check the rules back,” Jiwon answered as the other already began their reading.

“I’m going to this place,” Hanbin suddenly voiced out, earning a surprise looks from the rest of the group.

“Are you insane? You think I’m going to allow you?” Seoyoen snapped as Hanbin sighed a little. “It’s not like I’m going alone. Jungkook or Jiwon can come too,” the elder of the twin said.

“No.”

Hanbin ruffled his hair and threw his all focus on his twin. “Then what? We’re going to stay here and waiting to be killed?! Do we have any other choice, Kim Seoyeon? I believe it a no! And I’m not letting you to go. If you worried so much, I will bring Jiwon together with me and Jungkook can stay here to be with you and the rest,” Hanbin firmly spoke causing the rest of the room fell silence.

After a pregnant of silence, Jiwon finally voiced out, “He’s right. We don’t have any other choice. We can’t wait anymore. Look at Taehyung and Jimin. This is only the beginning. It could worst and I think losing two of our friends are enough already.”

Jungkook nodded, slowly reached for Seoyeon’s hand. “He’s right. There’s nothing else we can do,” he said, assuring the girl.

Seoyeon sighed heavily. “Fine.”

“Good. So, you and Jungkook stay here until Taehyung’s parent come while we go to this address,” Hanbin directed, earning nods from the others. Jungkook glanced at Seoyeon and gave her an assuring smile.

A smile and look that promise the young lady about her safety.

A knock from outside grabbed all teens’ focus. An image of male doctor came into the scene and said, “I need to talk to Mr. Jeon and the patient needs some rest; so I suggest that only one or two persons to stay as accompany while the others can come back again later.”

Jungkook nodded and followed the doctor while Hanbin and Jiwon already stood, ready to leave the room. “I’ll send Jimin back to his room first,” Jiwon said and wheeled Jimin back to his room.

Hanbin sighed a little before opened his arms, inviting his little sister into his warm hug. Seoyeon buried her face onto Hanbin’s chest while Hanbin showered the younger with multiple kisses on her crown. “Take care. I’ll promise we’ll be okay.”

“Pinky promise?”

Hanbin chuckled a little and nodded before linked their baby finger. “Pinky promise.”

A knock on the door made the twin spun around and met Jiwon with a cheeky smile. “Let’s go bro.”

 

........

 

The hospital wasn’t as busy as it was during day but presence of some people does make Jungkook felt a little relief. He followed the doctor to his room in silence with eyes wander around the area. Once they arrived at the office, the male doctor opened the door and invited him in. “Have a seat Mr. Jeon.”

“Thanks,” Jungkook replied, taking a seat across the male doctor who named is Kim Himchan. Himchan breathed slowly before titled his head and said, “Hmm, based on the examination that me and my team did, we think it’s better for the police to involve with this case.”

“What if the police can’t help him?” Jungkook questioned him back, earning another sigh from the young doctor.

“We don’t have any other choice because Mr. Kim’s case does proved that someone was assaulting him and without the action you made before, we might already lost him by now.”

Jungkook massaged his temple, taking a deep breath. “What have the person done to Taehyung?”

“Based on the wounds and the cuts on Mr. Kim’s body, the person must have attacked him with something that really sharp but the patterns from the cuts seems like the person used something that has a small blade like a scalpel or…”

“A sickle,” Jungkook whispered.

“Excuse me?”

Jungkook quickly shook his head and smiled a little. “Nothing. I…I was just wondering why that person did this to Taehyung. He’s a very bright kid and so nice to everyone. So, it’s kinda weird to think that he has an enemy.”

Himchan nodded as understanding and said, “Some people just being selfish and never think of other people.”

Jungkook smiled a little, nodding his head although he doesn’t really agree with the elder. If only the person who did it is still alive, that will make him feels a little relief but the truth already being too obvious in front of him.

Himchan clasped his hand softly and spoke, “Oh, anyway. Hmm, based on the examination also; I assumed that this person is a very professional. He leaved a lot of cuts on Mr. Kim but none of them can lead to direct death. He can just do it on the artery but he didn’t. It was like he wanted…”

“To have fun,” Jungkook cut Himchan’s words. “Yes, you’re right. I already made a report to the police. They probably will come here around 8a.m.”

Jungkook nodded and stood up. “Thank you Dr. Kim for helping him. I should go back to Taehyung now. Just in case if he’s awake.”

Himchan chuckled a little and replied, “It’s my job. Yes, yes.  Oh course. Oh, by the way will his parent come here?”

Jungkook nodded and headed towards the door. “They’re already on their way here. Once again thank you so much.”

Himchan gave him one last nod before Jungkook totally leave the room.

 

 

It’s around 4:30a.m when Hanbin and Jiwon finally arrived at the address given by Youngjae. It wasn’t just a regular house but it was a freaking huge mansion. Jiwon stopped his car, blinking in disbelief.

“I was expecting for an underground warehouse or ugly old cabin,” he said, stepping out of the car while Hanbin already stood in front of the gate, taking a look of the inside compound.

“Hello! Is anybody home?” Hanbin shouted, tip top a little. Jiwon raise an eyebrow and said, “Dude, have you ever heard of a thing called bell?”

“Huh?” Hanbin looked at him and Jiwon made a duh face before pressed the bell. But after a few attempt, the young adults didn’t receive any respond.

“They probably not…”

Bum!

Jiwon’s eyes widen when Hanbin suddenly hit the lock with a bet- belongs to Jiwon of course- and kept hitting it. Thankfully this house located a little further from the rest of the neighbourhood.

“Fuck man. Do you know…  Aish,” Jiwon speechless and decided to only watched Hanbin did his job.

TING!

A sight of the lock fell on the ground made the duo cheering a little. Hanbin unlock the gate and stepped inside. He glanced back at his best friend and said, “Are you coming?”

“Huh? Oh, Okay,” Jiwon replied and followed Hanbin sneaking into the house.

Once the pair arrived in front of the main door, both of them tried their best to take a look through the window and finally realised that the house was empty. Hanbin once again hit the door knob with Jiwon’s bet while Jiwon just watched from behind although he mentally complained about how expensive his bet was.

But the door knob remained strong at its original place, earning a frown from the students. “It usually works in the movie,” Hanbin spoke while Jiwon rolled his eyes.

“Well, we’re not in the movie stupid. If we in the movie, we can just ask the director or the script writer to make us stay alive. Plus, if we…,” Jiwon started to babble causing Hanbin to narrow his eyes and watched his friend in annoyance.

A sudden cracking sound grabbed the duo’s attention while the door was suddenly opened from inside. Hanbin gulped hard while Jiwon already froze at his spot.

“What if the owner is here?” Jiwon asked, whispering while Hanbin carefully stepped into the house.

“Hello?! Is anybody here?!”

Silence.

“Yup. It’s empty,” Hanbin made a conclusion and started to roam around the living room while Jiwon just glued himself on Hanbin. After a few moments, Hanbin started to get irritated and stopped his steps. He spun around and gave the younger a look.

“How are we supposed to find things if you keep clinging like this?”

Jiwon pouted a little and said, “Can’t we find it together?”

Hanbin sighed and rolled his eyes, “Yes, of course…” and Jiwon started to smile broadly but the smile flatter when Hanbin continued his words, “…if this place is ours. We need to be fucking quick before the owner comes back.”

Jiwon pursed his lower lips but slowly letting go of his grip, earning a relief sigh from Hanbin. “Good. Now, I’ll check on upstairs while you’re going to check on this floor. Just take anything that you can help us.”

“Fine,” Jiwon answered, earning nods from Hanbin before Hanbin started to walk away and heading upstairs.

Jiwon looked around and gulped a little. Anxiety starting to take over him and questions started to appear in his head.

What if the couple who haunt him is in the house?

What if Hanbin suddenly leave him alone?”

What if they couldn’t find anything that can help them?

What if all of these are already written by god as part of their life journey?

Jiwon sighed for the ninth times on that day and for god sake he desperately need some sleep. He roamed and foraged for the clue and things.

A clue that can help them.

Things that make them survive.

But the problem is none of them knew what the hell they’re even looking for.

Jiwon opened almost all the available drawers and only met with a few old letters and dust. He puffed his cheek while spun around, hoping to find something weird or at least can be suspected.

Crack… crack… crack…

Jiwon froze at his spot as his eyes widen in fear. He knew that sound and that was the sound that he scared the most. He glanced at his left side and spotted a candle stand. He quickly grabbed it and turned around.

Empty.

A relief sigh escaped from him before a loud thud sound was heard in the kitchen. His grips on the candle stand already tighter than before as he made a move towards the noise.

“Hanbin!” he shouted calling for the other but didn’t received any respond.

“Shit, where the fuck is he?” he mumbled, shaking in fear while taking steps towards the kitchen. Once he stepped in, the same noise came again but it was behind a door that was place at the right side of the kitchen. He moved towards the door and slowly opened it.

There’s a stairs.

A stairs that can lead people to another ground below.

“Hanbin! Look what I found!” he shouted again to inform his friend and sound of running from the top floor made he smiled a little.

“Hanbin!” he called again before he roamed his hand at the side wall, looking for a switch.

“Faster will you!” he shouted again and earned a reply for the other male.

“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Hanbin answered him. The sound of Hanbin’s footsteps dragged Jiwon’s attention to look away from the dark space in front of him.

“What did find?” Hanbin asked once he arrived. Jiwon grinned a bit, wiggling his eyebrows.

“A basement,” he answered, moving his gaze to the stairs again.

Hanbin gasped in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Yup. I was at the living r…. AHHHHHHHHHHH!” Jiwon screamed as something just pulled his legs and dragged him down the stairs, entering the dark basement.

“JIWON!” Hanbin jumped forward to grab Jiwon’s hand but fail. The door was slammed closed and only a sound of Jiwon screaming from the other side of the room can heard. Hanbin twisted the door knob while yelling, “Hang on!”

Hanbin kept on trying; he even kicked the door a few times but didn’t make it. “Fuck!” he cursed.

Jiwon’s screams became louder and louder, bringing Hanbin to edge of panic attack. He looked around and went back towards the living room. Seconds later, he came back with the same bet he used to break the lock and started to slam the door knob. After a few hits, the door knob broken and harshly Hanbin snapped the door opened.

Jiwon still screaming and sometime he would muffle and chocked his own tears, begging for the evil to stop. Hanbin dropped the bet and quickly grabbed a kitchen knife that he found in the kitchen.

He would be lying if he didn’t scare about what he needs to face later but in order to save Jiwon; he had no choice at all.

He better move now or Jiwon will probably join Jinhwan and Dain.

Being the next victim of the devil’s play.

Hanbin climbed down the stairs as careful and faster as he can. Once he arrived at the blackout basement, Hanbin took careful steps and started to look for Jiwon.

“Jiwon!” he called and a sound of people muffled grabbed his attention. Hanbin walked deeper and further in the basement and for god sake, this is the first time he ever saw this kind of huge basement.

“Jiwon!”

Sound of chain rattling made Hanbin observed everything around him. The sound was so close but he still can’t see Jiwon.

“Kim Jiwon!” he shouted again.

“Go away! No!”

Hanbin turned to the source of the voice and spotted another wooden door. He held tight on the knife and pushed the door opened.

His eyes widen in shock when an image of Jiwon being hanging upside down with a couple of hideous looking people under him, watching him with interest. Jiwon struggled to free himself who had been tied to a metal chain while the male had a knife in his hand and the female reached for Jiwon’s hand.

“Let me go!” Jiwon yelled again before hissing in pain when the male slashed his palm with the sharp knife. The female laughed evilly while drinking the blood that dripped from Jiwon’s hand.

“Get the fuck away for me!”

The couple gave each other a sinister looks before the male dropped the knife and grabbed the axe that came out of nowhere.

“Shit,” Hanbin cursed when the male started to hold up the axe, ready to swing it while the female laughed at Jiwon’s scream.

With a little gut remained in him, Hanbin ran towards the male and stabbed him causing him to stumbled down. Hanbin took his chances and stabbed the phantom repeatedly and Hanbin was taken back when both of the couple suddenly disappeared and the metal chain around Jiwon’s ankles started to lose up causing the young male to fall on the hard cold floor.

Hanbin blinked his eyes as he watched the empty floor in front of him. “What the fuck…”

A groaning sound from Jiwon brought the other back to reality and Hanbin quickly helped the other to stand up.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he took off his jacket and wrapped the cut.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks,” Jiwon mumbled, gulping a little as pants still escaped from him.

Hanbin looked around the space area and the blackness kinda limited his sightedness. Slowly he fished out his phone out of his pocket and turned the flashlight that available. He flashed around the room and realised it wasn’t just a room.

“Jiwon…” he called the other, grabbing Jiwon’s attention to look where Hanbin was looking at.

“Holy shit,” Jiwon mumbled as he followed Hanbin to move towards the rack. Hanbin passed the phone to Jiwon and took one of the dolls that were on the rack. The small ugly looking doll seems too familiar to the duo. Hanbin grabbed another doll and yet that doll also looked familiar to him too.

“Hanbin,” Jiwon called him as he pointed at the girl doll who wore blue dress.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Hanbin cursed as he knew that doll resembled the ghost lady that killed Jinhwan.

“They formed a voodoo,” Jiwon whispered and finally his spotted the dolls that resembled the couple who was about to kill him just a second ago.

“What kind of freak will do this?!” Hanbin groaned in frustration when he realised that the number of dolls available were equal to the number of members in the group. There’s also a small table had a multiple sizes of knife, some blood stain and weird symbol on it.

The duo began to search the entire room and looked out for something that can help them. Hanbin roamed everything in the wooden cupboard and only to meet jars of human parts; which almost cause him to puke in disgust while Jiwon looked for something underneath the rack and finally spotted something.

Carefully he reached out for it and pulled it out.

It was a book.

“I found something,” he announced as blew the dust off it before turned the page opened.

“What is it?” Hanbin asked, earning a shrugged from Jiwon.

“I don’t know. It’s in Japanese.”

“Are you sure?” Hanbin asked as he took the book and tried to check out the writing. He frowned a little. “It’s in Hanja you stupid.”

Jiwon tsk and said, “How am I supposed to know? I barely knew my Korean idiot. You even laugh at me with my pronunciation.”

Hanbin rolled his eyes and shoved the book into Jiwon’s jacket pocket and spoke, “Let’s go. I don’t want to stay here any longer.”

 

 

Jungkook barely had asleep although Seoyeon who was next to him already be in a dreamland. He kept watching the surrounding and aware with every single movement in the room. Taehyung’s parents just called him and they will be a little late since Taehyung’s father accidently took a wrong turn and now required them to take a long u-turned.

Seoyeon snuggled into Jungkook’s chest, searching for warm and a faint smile formed on his face. He doesn’t know why but the latter’s action does made him felt a little relief and alive. Unconsciously his hand started to smooth Seoyeon’s hair while he had his time watching the other’s sleeping face.

A sudden phone ringing made him jumped a bit. Jungkook rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed of himself who now easily get scare. Carefully he took out his phone out of his jacket without waking Seoyeon up.

“Hello?” he greeted the caller.

“Hey, we’re on our way back. Is every okay there?” Hanbin voice came through the line. Jungkook’s eyes wander around and replied, “Everything is fine here. Did you get anything?”

“We did found something. We’ll be there in half hour. Where’s Seoyeon? I called her but she didn’t pick up,” Hanbin spoke.

“She’s asleep. She seems so tired tho. Oh, hyung. Can you buy me energy drinks? I need some sugar,” said Jungkook as his hand softly rubbed Seoyeon’s shoulder.

“Okay, I’ll buy it for you. Take care.”

 

 

“Coffee, sir.”

Yongguk nodded as his assistance placed a cup of hot coffee on his desk. He glanced at the cup before moved his gaze towards the PC screen.  He dragged the mouse and clicked the replay button. This is the ninth time watched the CCTV video but he still didn’t get anything.

He knew Jimin didn’t lie to him but he needed prove.

A prove to confirm and valid the younger’s crazy statement.

The first moment watched the video, the screams and the cries really gave him major goose bumps.

 But now...

He’s pretty much immune to it.

The same video replayed again and Yongguk watched it, trying to get some clue but still he can’t get anything.

A heavy sigh escaped from him as he leaned against the chair. He turned to his left and watched the board that have every info about the case. He stared at it and Jimin’s word rang in his head again.

‘I already lost my girlfriend and a friend; and it’s already enough to make me crazy but I’m not.’

Girlfriend and a friend?

“The girlfriend must be Dain but a friend?” he mumbled in wonder. Yongguk wiped his face in frustration. He stood up from his seat and went towards his assistance.

“Junhong, I need you to find out about Jimin’s friend who recently passed away,” Yongguk commanded, earning nod from the younger detective.

“That’s all Sir?” Junhong asked.

“It will be better if you can find all of his close friends and their recent activities.”


	8. Chapter Eight

After a tiring and sleepy driving, Jiwon and Hanbin finally arrived at the hospital and Jiwon stopped his car at the main entrance. Hanbin raised an eyebrow and asked, “Why don’t you just park your car?”

“I need you go home and grabbed something. It won’t be long. 30 minutes is the max,” he replied, earning nods from the latter. Hanbin pushed the door opened and took the book and a plastic bag that contained a few cans of energy drink and bread together with him.

“Be careful; it will be better if you have something to protect you,” he said before closing the door. He watched and waited until Jiwon’s car disappeared from his sight. He sighed a little, looking up at the tall building before entered it.

It’s still morning but the hospital already packed and busy with people but it didn’t bother Hanbin at all because at least he knew he wasn’t alone and nothing bad can happen. He walked straight to the elevator with a smile on his face. He pressed the button and patiently waiting for the elevator to come and get him. A sudden shadow on his right side grabbed his attention.

He glanced at the person next to him and the gloom on the person’s aura can easily be detected. ‘Something must happened to his loves one,’ Hanbin mentally said while trying to get a best look of the other’s face but still unable to see due to the hat that covered half of the person’s face.

Ding!

The elevator door was opened and Hanbin stepped inside but later on he frowned a little when he noticed the person didn’t move at all. Hanbin cleared his throat to get the other’s attention and asked, “Aren’t you coming?”

Instead of answering him, the person just walked in, still looking down and got behind the young male. Hanbin silently shrugged and pressed the number of floor where Jimin and Taehyung were placed at.

While waiting for the elevator climbed up the level one by one, Hanbin started to grow worried when he realised the person didn’t even bother to press his number of floor. Hanbin gulped as he tried to breath.

‘Chill, Hanbin. He probably heading towards the same floor,’ he mentally tried to calm himself. His grip on the book and the plastic bag became tighter than before as sweat started to form bids on his forehead.

“Eighth floor,” an announcement was made and the elevator door started to open wide. Hanbin took his chances and quickly escaped from the distressed situation. Hanbin stepped out and realised the person once again didn’t move.

Hanbin bit his lower lips hard and gather all his courage; slowly turned around.

The person was looking up and Hanbin finally got a full view of the person’s face. Hanbin’s breath hitched when the person looked at him with a smirk on his face. The person slowly fished out something from his inner jacket pocket and Hanbin quickly ran away when a sight of knife shining proudly in front of him greeted his sense.

The young male’s action really grabbed everyone’s attention who was on that floor and earned him a weird look but that didn’t bother Hanbin at all. All he wants is to see his friends and get fuck away from that scary psycho.

A sight of Taehyung’s room finally appeared into the scene and Hanbin didn’t even bother about him disturbing other patients and hardly slam the door opened.

He pants hard as everyone in the room looked at weirdly. Seoyeon reached her brother’s hand and asked, “Are you okay?”

Hanbin gulped, trying to catch and breathe before mumbled a silent fine. He looked at the people in the room and realised Taehyung’s family already there. He forcefully formed a smile on his face and bowed to the elders.

“I’m sorry for the disturbance,” he apologised.

“It’s okay. I understand, you must be worry of our Taehyung too,” Taehyung’s mother spoke as Taehyung’s father nodded; agreed with his wife. Hanbin shyly rubbed his nape and slightly nodded. He’s then went towards Jungkook and gave him the book and the energy drinks.

Jungkook slowly reached for it before gave the elder a questioned look. He only asked for drinks but why Hanbin gave him a book too?

“Hanbin,” he called, looking at the dusty book in wonder. Hanbin slowly letting out a nervous chuckle and said, “That’s the book. The one I talked about. You should read it; the plot is nice and maybe you can figure something out too,” he emphasized the words figure something out to the younger.

Jungkook blinked at him a few times before he finally got the points.

“Ohhh. Thank you, I’ve been looking for this book since last year.”

“Yeah, it’s limited edition,” Hanbin replied, giving him an eye signal; focusing on the door. Jungkook nodded and stood, “I’m going to see Jimin. He must be thrill if he sees this book. Are you coming?”

Hanbin nodded, leaving Seoyeon in confusion. Hanbin moved his gaze from Jungkook to Taehyung’s folks and said, “I think it’s better if we give you some privacy.”

The elders nodded and the duo took that as a signal to leave the room. Hanbin took a hold on Seoyeon’s wrist and directed her out together with him.

Once the trio stepped out, Seoyeon pulled her wrist and asked, “Okay, what’s going?”

“Let’s go and see Jimin first. Then we can discuss it together,” Hanbin spoke.

“Where’s Jiwon?” Jungkook asked when he realised the other wasn’t with Hanbin.

“He went back home but don’t worry. He’ll come back later.”

 

 

Jiwon yawned again while making a right turn, going out of the highway. He took a deep breath and slowly released it, trying to absorb as much oxygen as he can. The road that he was taking now seems a little deserted since there aren’t many cars at the moment.

While hummed to the song that currently playing on the radio, Jiwon realised that the surrounding suddenly became all cloudy and overcastted. He looked up a little and pouted a little. “Please don’t rain. I’m not in mood to wash my car,” he mumbled before threw back his gaze towards the road.

Jiwon’s eyes widen in shock when there’s woman stood in the middle of the road, trying to stop his car.

“Shit,” he cursed, stepping on the brake as hard as he can and breathed in relief when the car stopped. He looked again and saw nobody in front of the car.

“Oh my god,” he mumbled and quickly got out of the vehicle and started to look for the woman. ‘Did hit her?’ he mentally asked as he bent down to check out under the car.

Empty.

Jiwon frowned a little and the accident that happened when he went to Youngjae’s dorm appeared back in mind. ‘What if…’

He didn’t complete the sentences and quickly jumped into the car and the first thing he did was locking the door. He observed the surrounding while he kept on trying to start the car.

He kept pressing the start button but the car still refused to start. Jiwon angrily slammed the steering and a loud curse came out from him. “Fuck!”

Crack… crack… crack…

All of the young male’s actions froze the moment he heard the sound. The sound that had be haunting him to death. He turned to looked at the backseat and noticed it was empty.

But the sound didn’t stop and it kept became louder and louder; seems like the things were coming closer to him.

His whole shook in fear as he took out his phone from his pocket with his trembling hand. His finger clumsily slides the screen and finally managed to find the wanted contact. He clicked on the dial button and brought the device closer to his ear.

The line rang, waiting to be pick up while Jiwon watching the outside with full alert.

“Hello?”

‘Finally,’ he mentally thanked. “Hanbin! Help me!”

“Are you okay?” Hanbin asked and there’s a worry tone in his sentences.

“I don’t know. There’s someone stopped my car but she disappeared and now my car can’t start,” he explained.

“Stay there. I’ll be there soon,” Hanbin replied.

“Please hurry. I think they’re here,” Jiwon spoke, holding his tears.

“I’ll be there. Just wait okay. Get something to protect yourself,” Hanbin said before ended the call. Jiwon put his phone away and quickly grabbed his steering lock and held it tight.

Crack… crack… crack…

Where are the other cars?

Why the road is so empty out of sudden?

Those are the questions that kept replaying in his head.

Bum!

He turned to his right and the figure that stood outside of his car really freaking him out. He knew that person.

It was the same lady that tried to kill him.

The lady grinned at him as she trailed her nails on the window, forming a screeching sound that hurt Jiwon’s ears so bad.

Suddenly the woman made a touch on the door handle and tried to open it. Jiwon watched the scene in horror and the attempt to open the door became stronger when the woman started to bang the car like maniac.

Jiwon glanced at the surrounding and realised the road is still empty. He looked back at the horrible creature in front of him before unlocked the door and quickly flees out of the car.

Jiwon started to run away with heavy pants leaved his lips. He kept on glanced his back and saw the woman coming, chasing after him.

The tears that he held now started to flow, wetting his face.

He doesn’t want to die.

He never ready to face this and he never thought that he will die like this.

What will happen to his parents? They must be missing him so bad if he left them now.

There are a lot of other things that he wanted to do…

That’s why he doesn’t want to die, just yet.

The cracking sound really caused his hair to stand up and although he didn’t saw it but the sound of broken bones that came from the woman who chased after him made him almost puke.

He kept on running on the dark road and kept praying that Hanbin will find him.

Suddenly the cracking sound stopped and Jiwon glanced at his back.

The woman wasn’t there anymore. The surrounding started to shine bright back and relaxation started to take over him back. With heavy pants leaving his lips, Jiwon weakly smiled and looked up but only met the horrifying man in front of him.

Jiwon gasped in shock and with the smirk on the man’s face, he swung the axe straight to Jiwon’s stomach causing him to vomit blood before fell on his knee.

The man titled his head a bit and a sight of the same woman once again came into Jiwon’s sense. Both of the maniacs looked at him in enthusiasm and the last thing Jiwon saw was the axe once again being swing and hit him repeatedly.

 

 

“So, the rules are right. We can help each other to fight them,” Seoyeon finally spoke after hearing Hanbin’s story.

“But we still have to figure out how to get rid the bond between them and us,” Jimin said, earning nods from the rest.

The group was currently in Jimin’s room and they finally had chance to talk about this after Jimin’s parents decided to give the friends a little time together.

“Jungkook, can you read the book? You’re our last chances since you’re the only one who took Korean literature. We’re not really good in reading Hanja,” Hanbin asked causing all the gazes plastered on the second youngest among all of them.

Jungkook glanced at the book and slowly nodded. “I guess I can but I need time.”

Hanbin nodded and said, “Why don’t you go back to your house first; bring Seoyeon with you while I stay here with Taehyung and Jimin. Later, Jiwon can stay with Taehyung when he arrives. We need each other for protection. Once you done with your reading, we can meet up later.”

Jimin nodded, agreed with the elder. “He’s right. Actually it’s better if we stay together but the fact that the police is now still looking for Dain’s killer; I don’t think stick together is good. Pairing up is the best choice.”

“The police still…”

Jimin nodded and sighed heavily. “Yeah and they refused to believe and keep bugging me. Trust me, if they see us together all time; they might suspected you guys too and that will slow us down. If that happens… you know, we’ll die.”

The word die now is so close to every single of the youngsters. It’s like the word is a curse to them and it attached on them, refuse to let them go.

The group remained silent and a sound of Hanbin’s phone rang broke the silence.

“Hello?”

The changes of Hanbin’s reaction grabbed the others’ attention.

“I’ll be there. Just wait okay. Get something to protect yourself,” Hanbin said before he ended the call. The questioning looks from the rest of the group made Hanbin spilled everything out.

“I need to go. Jiwon is in danger.”

He grabbed his car keys and ran towards the door. “Hyung! I’m coming with you,” Jungkook said, following Hanbin from behind; leaving Seoyeon and Jimin in anxiety.

 

..........

 

Hanbin started to slow down his car once he arrived at the road that Jiwon told him. He started to look around and Jungkook’s loud voice almost made him had a heart attack.

“I saw his car! It’s over there!” Jungkook pointed out and a sight of white colour 3 series BMW greeted his sense. Hanbin stepped on gas and finally stopped the car right behind Jiwon’s car. Both of the youngsters got out from the car and slowly stepped towards the vehicle.

“He’s not here,” Hanbin spoke once he realised the car was empty. Jungkook went towards the driver side. “I guess he ran away. Maybe we can keep searching, he won’t be to far.”

Hanbin nodded as agreement and started to walk towards the north with Jungkook followed close behind him. After five minutes of walking; following the blood trailed that probably came from Jiwon’s previous bleeding hand and finally they spotted a huge crowd and slowly they tried to get into the centre of it.

Once they made it, Jungkook quickly looked away while Hanbin watched the person in front of him in shock.

“Hyung,” Jungkook’s whispered, calling his name but only to get ignore by Hanbin. Hanbin’s lips trembling as he held his tear while watching the police wrapped up Jiwon’s bloody body.

The police had to take Jiwon’s body with a full care since  his head, arms and legs were about to detach from his body while his stomach was cut wide open.

Jungkook gulped hard as he tried to control himself from vomiting and he quickly grabbed Hanbin’s hand, walking out from the crowd. Hanbin’s whole body was shaking and trembling and Jungkook tried to be strong and leaded Hanbin back to his car.

He helped the elder to get in and took the keys before got to the driver side and drove away.

To be honest, he really wanted to stay there and claimed to cops that Jiwon is his friend but everything that Jimin said was right. If the police involve, they will have no chance to survive at all.

 

 

Junhong quickly pulled the newspaper up in order to cover his face when Jungkook and Hanbin walked passed him. He had sitting at the waiting room for almost two hours already after figured out Jimin’s close friends but he never expected that all of his friends will be there; at the hospital when he arrived.

“Junhong? What are you doing here?”

Junhong looked up and met Detective Jongup’s confused face. “Oh, hey. Yongguk ordered me to keep an eye on a few people. What about you?”

Jongup shrugged and pointed at a certain room. “New case. A young male got attack by some psycho. I just received some statements from his family and friend.”

“His friend is here?”

“Yeah but after gave his statement, he went to see his other friend who also admitted here,” Jongup replied.

Junhong raised an eyebrow and asked, “Your victim. What is his name?”

“Taehyung, Kim Taehyung,” Jongup answered as Junhong froze at his spot. ‘Kim Taehyung? That’s one of Jimin’s friends.’

Junhong pulled out a picture of Jimin together with his friends that he got from Jimin’s father this morning and showed it to Jongup. He pointed at the brunette, good looking guy who has a cute box smile on him and asked, “This Taehyung?”

Jongup titled his head and nodded. “Yup! That’s him.”

That was the moment where Junhong realised that something seriously happened among the friends.

 

.........

 

“Yes. I’m pretty sure that he’s the same person,” Junhong informed his partner who’s on the line.

“If that so, I’m going there now. Please keep an eye on them,” Yongguk ordered.

“Yes, sir.”

 

 

Hanbin walked entered the room, expressionless and spoke, “Seoyeon, Jungkook is waiting for you in the car.”

Seoyeon frowned, standing up before nodded her head. “Okay. I’ll leave first. Take care,” she said, giving Jimin a hug. She took a last glance at her brother and realised the dry tears stain on his face. She wanted to ask but Hanbin quickly moved his gaze away, avoiding the younger.

“Bye,” she mumbled before closing the door and headed downstairs.

Jimin watched Hanbin in wonder since the elder didn’t even spoke a word to him. He just lifelessly walked towards Jimin’s bed and took a seat on the chair provided.

 “Are you okay? Where’s Jiwon?”

Hanbin closed his eyes, controlling his breathing before glued his gaze to the floor.

“Hanbin?” Jimin called, trying to gain his focus but only to see how shaking Hanbin’s body was. Jimin slowly reached him and patted his shoulder.

“He’s dead.”

“What?”

Hanbin looked up with teary eyes and said it out loud, “Jiwon is dead.”

 

..........

 

Seoyeon scanned, searching for his brother’s car before a sight of black Honda SUV stopped in front her. She quickly hops in and immediately noticed that Jungkook also got some tear stain on his face. Jungkook was about to step on the gas when Seoyeon suddenly grabbed his hand.

“Please tell me,” she whispered, practically begging to the other. Jungkook bit his inner cheek and spoke, “We’re too late.”

He doesn’t need to complete the sentence or say anything because those three words already tell her everything.

She doesn’t know how to respond anymore. Every day she faces the same terrible news and seriously she doesn’t think she has anymore tears to cry with.

“Let’s go,” she mumbled, throwing her gaze to the outside view without realised tears started to find it trail and wetting her face.

 

 

Yongguk walked towards his assistance that’s currently stood in front of Taehyung’s room. He already talked with his chief and both of them agreed that Dain’s death related to Jinhwan’s death and accident that happened to Jimin and Taehyung; this make all of the group under their monitor until the cases solve.

“So?” Yongguk deep voice made pulled Junhong’s focus from the people in the room to his partner. Junhong nodded and spoke, “His mother just confirmed that Taehyung and Jimin are indeed friends and his friends Jinhwan and Dain just recently passed away.”

“Jimin said we can never catch the killer. Don’t you think it’s kinda weird? His girlfriend being murdered and he don’t even try to give us cooperation.”

Junhong shrugged before carefully pointed out at Hanbin who just got back from the café. “That’s one of their friends. There are a few of them before but they left already.”

“How many of them? Including Jimin and the rest?” Yongguk asked as he took a seat on chair provided in the waiting room.

 “Seven but two of them passed away. Actually the rest of the group were here before except this boy, Kim Jiwon,” Junhong explained as he showed the elder the same picture he showed to Jongup before.

“How come? I thought they’re best friends?”

“I don’t know. You want me to check on him?” Junhong asked while Yongguk biting his lips, thinking of something. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

“Yes, sir?” the voice on the line greeted him.

“Namjoon, I need you to check on a guy named Jiwon. Junhong will give some details about him later but I need it quick,” Yongguk said.

“Okay but sir, I don’t know if this same person but there’s a report from Seoul Medical Centre about the guy who being murdered at Kyunggi-ro this morning and he has a same name,” Namjoon replied.

Yongguk rubbed his face in frustration. “Send me the picture first. If it’s not the same person, I need you to carry on the task.”

“Yes, sir,” Namjoon replied before ended the call. Two minutes later, Yongguk’s phone vibrated, signalling there’s a new text came in. Hesitantly, Yongguk clicked on the icon and heavy sigh escaped from him.

 “Is everything okay?” Junhong asked and frowned when Yongguk shook his head, answering his question.

“Kim Jiwon is dead.”

 

 

“You can stay at the guest room,” Jungkook spoke while opening his front door. He placed the keys at the key box and noticed there’s note on it.

‘We’re staying in Gwangju for one week since your dad has a meeting to attend. We already filled up the fridge for you. Take care. We love you.’

Jungkook sighed and threw the note away. “Where are you parents?” Seoyeon asked when she realised that the Jeon’s house was too silent.

“They in Gwangju,” Jungkook answered, closing the door before showed Seoyeon her room. Jungkook opened one of the bedrooms and said, “This is your room. If you need anything, I’ll be in my room.”

“Okay,” she mumbled, watching Jungkook walked into his room at the end of the hallways. To be honest, she wanted to ask more but it so obvious to her that Jungkook needs some time alone. She huffed a little before closing the door.

 

..........

 

A quick nap that he took really helped him and now Jungkook felt all fresh and awake. He turned to his side and the book that Hanbin gave to him grabbed his attention. Jungkook closed his eyes as he let out a breath. ‘Hopefully the book can give us some answer.’

He sat himself up and with cautions he took the book and flipped the first page; began his reading. Sometimes he expression changed due to the contains in the book. The book smelled bad too like a rotten milk.

‘Immolation has to be made once in three years. Seven bloods to seven spirits, your life will extend to eternity. The bonds of loves will strong the gift. The head is the life to its heart, moving it away will kill your heart.’

“The fuck? How am I supposed to understand this?” Jungkook groaned when he felt so useless when he can read but can’t understand anything the book said. Jungkook kept on reading the book and only managed to stare at the images and pictures of weird symbols in it.

He sighed heavily and finally just decided to flip the pages until he spotted something. Jungkook quickly looked out for the same page that grabbed his attention and his eyes widen when he found it.

“What the fuck,” he cursed as he pulled out the picture and stared at it in disbelief. It was a picture of him and his friends during their summer holiday in Jeju. There were another a few pictures and it told Jungkook that all seven of them weren’t just a random victims.

They were chosen to be the gift, to be sacrifice.

“They stalked us.”

How? Why?

“The bonds of loves will strong the gift…,” Jungkook mumbled as he tried hard to understand the sentences.

“Shit,” he cursed once he finally understands it.

Best friends. That is why. The loves between them made them as the best choice for the ritual.

But how can they find us? Who did this?

Thup!

Jungkook looked around and the blackness really made him blind. He carefully placed the book under his pillow before moved his gaze up to ceiling when the light suddenly flicked off and on. “Oh shit,” he cursed as he stood up and quickly grabbed the book. He was about to reach the door when same loud bum came into his sense. With his trembling legs, Jungkook turned to the source and realised the sound came from his wardrobe. He slowly twisted his door knob to free himself but a loud scream escaped from him when the wardrobe was push opened and he was dragged into it while the book fell on the floor.

His body hurt due to hard slam against the wardrobe’s wall but the cramp space around him made Jungkook felt so blown.

The soft air was blown to his nape, making Jungkook froze in horror. He gulped so hard when the evil started to trail a sharp thing against his body. Jungkook shivered as he held his tears.

He also muffled behind him before suddenly licked Jungkook’s cheek while giggled in wonder; probably being so happy about how good and sweet the young male smell.

Jungkook started to sob, holding the pain when the sharp thing being compressed into his skin slowly while the evil started to let out a chortle.

“We can help each other to fight them.”

But there’s no body to help him. Will it work if he fight by himself?

Jungkook slowly reached his hand for something the wardrobe; anything that can help him. Finally he reached it something and pretty sure that it was just a stupid plastic hanger. He gripped the hanger hardly before swung it to the back hard.

The door was opened, giving Jungkook a chance to flee. He jumped out from the wooden wardrobe and quickly grabbed the book before ran out of the room.

There’s only one place he can go now.

He ran towards the guest room and knocked it loudly. “Seoyeon, open up!” he shouted as the light along the hallways started to flick.

“Seoyeon!” he yelled again and now he totally in fear when he spotted the black shadow watching him in anger at across the hall.

“Seoyeon! Please! Open the fucking door!” he shrieked while the evil started to move closer and closer.

He kept on knocking on the door and just a step away his distant with the evil, the door finally opened from inside and without a doubt, Jungkook got into the room and slammed the door closed.

He pants so hard while Seoyeon looked at him in confusion. “What’s wrong?” she asked, helping Jungkook to stand on his feet back. He glanced at the girl in front of him and noticed Seoyeon was just done showering.

“He…”

BUM! BUM! BUM!

Both of the youngsters stared at door with wide eyes.The door knob had be twisted crazily, telling the teens that who ever outside of the door is really urge to enter the room.

“Is that...,” Seoyeon chocked with her own words as she laced her finger with Jungkook and Jungkook slowly tighten the grip.

“He’s here…” he whispered.


	9. Chapter Nine

The loud knock against the door really scared the shit of the teens.

BUM!

Now the door started to crack little by little made the duo even scared then before. Seoyeon looked away, burying her face on Jungkook’s chest as Jungkook held her firmly his embrace.

BUM!

“Jungkook…,” Seoyeon whispered the male’s name but received no respond. She titled up a little and it’s pretty clear in her sight on how pale Jungkook’s face was.

BUM!

Both of them didn’t know what to do and only managed to stare at the wooden door in front of them. The harder the knock, the more crack formed on it.

Seoyeon already closed her eyes; letting god decided their fate while Jungkook buried his face on the other’s top head; praying hard.

If it really his turn to die, he just hope Seoyeon can get free from this hellish situation.

His grip on the shorter became tighter as the crack became wider and he even can spotted a dark glimpse behind the door. The gasp that escaped from him made Seoyeon wanted to turn around but Jungkook quickly pulled her back into his arms and mumbled softly, “Don’t look.”

The evil lower down itself and smirked once he saw the scared youngsters. Jungkook gulped so hard and he slowly released Seoyeon, holding her chin and said, “I need you to…”

DING DONG!

The loud sound of bell rang made the teens looked at each other in confusion and wonder.

DING DONG!

“Hello! Is everything okay in there? I heard shouts and stuffs!”

Jungkook knew that voice. He looked down and it seems like Seoyeon had something to ask. “Neighbour,” he mouthed before moved his gaze away and plastered it to the now ruined door. The loud knocks no longer hear and the dark shadow also no longer in their sight.

“HELLO?!” the loud voice from outside the house brought the duo to a real life. Jungkook quickly ran headed towards the door and opened it.

“Are you okay son? What take you so long Jungkook?” the next door middle age man asked.

Jungkook forcefully formed a silly grin on his face and replied, “I’m fine.”

The elder man narrowed his eyes, refusing to believe but then he noticed a sight of Seoyeon behind Jungkook; a cheeky smile formed on his face. “Oh I see. If that so, I’ll go home first. Just call me if you need anything,” the man said before he walked away, leaving the compound.

Jungkook was about to close the door when the guy called him once again.

“Yes?”

“Don’t forget the protection!” he said, winking before laughed out loud when he noticed how flush the teens were. Jungkook let out a nervous laugh and quickly closed the door.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking down to floor like the floor was made of diamond or something.

“It’s okay,” the other replied, silently while controlling her shyness.

Both of them looked around the house and how weird to see that everything went back to normal, even the ruin door.

“What are we going to do now?” Seoyeon murmured as she took seat on one of the couch, looking up at Jungkook who was standing and staring at the empty wall. Jungkook took in a very breath and slowly shook his head. He then lumped himself next to the girl.

He sighed heavily and looked at her. “We’re the chosen ones.”

“What?” Seoyeon asked, frowning in confusion.

“The book; I read it already and they choose us. They had been watching us for almost three years. I found our pictures in the book,” Jungkook explained while Seoyeon gasped in shock.

“B… bu… but how? Why? Why us? Do…do we know them?” Seoyeon shuttered, earning a shrug from the other. “I’m not sure how they found us but the reason why they picked us is because of our friendship. The book says the bonds of love will strong the gifts. We’re the gifts and you do know how close all seven of us right? We’re friend since elementary school and that’s make our friendship even stronger than other.”

“If the book can tell us the reason, it should provide us about how to end all of this. I can’t do this any longer. I… I don’t think I can…,” she unable to finish her words as Seoyeon started to sob messily. Jungkook bit his lower lip before slowly brought the latter into his warm embrace and cuddled her.

“I promise you that we’ll be fine. Do you trust me?” he asked softly, earning a hum from the girl. “But how are we going to do it?” she muffled in his chest, making Jungkook to sigh a bit while thinking of an answer.

“I don’t know but I know that we’ll find a way soon. I promise.”

 

 

“Do you find anything?” Yongguk asked as he took a seat on his chair. Namjoon nodded a little and placed a brown colour paper file in front of the elder. Yongguk blinked, giving the younger a questioning look.

Namjoon cleared his throat and began to explain, “As you ask me to do sir, I already checked out all of their background and their social life. All of them started to be friend during elementary school except for Jinhwan, Jiwon, Hanbin and Seoyeon. Four of them already knew each other since they were in pre-school. I found a record of their annual activities and the highlight was they always went out and spend their summer and spring holiday together. So, in order to find more, I asked for a list people that might in a same flight or same hotel with them and I noticed that since three years ago, there are seven people who happened to be at the same place and same time with the teens.”

“Are you telling me that someone is stalking them?” Yongguk asked and confidently Namjoon nodded. He opened the file and showed Yongguk a piece of paper that full with names. He pointed names that had been highlighted and said, “All these seven people were in the same flight that the kids took when they went on holiday and they were also stayed at the same hotel where the kids stayed.”

Yongguk nodded in understanding. “Have you check the details about these people?”

“Yes I do but I don’t found anything suspicious things except that they never had any hospital record. It’s like they never sick or something and one of them also involved with a murder that happened six years ago.”

Yongguk raised an eyebrow. “Six years ago?”

Namjoon nodded and flipped the page. “Remember the case major case but it was unsolved. They got suspects but all of they had alibi on their own. This person is also one of the suspects; prime suspect to be exact but he also had his own alibi.”

“Is it the case where all seven co-worker dead within two months?” Yongguk asked for a confirmation.

“Yes.”

 

 

Jimin washed his face and stared at himself in mirror. His doctor just informed him that he will release soon right after the result of his X-ray came out. He spent his time talking and discussing with Hanbin but none of them can come out with a solution. Like seriously they don't even know how the hell they can involve with this shitty situation.

"Are you done Jiminnie?" 

"Hmm, yeah,"  he answered softly as he helped himself to open the door. A sight of Hanbin greeted his sense once the door was opened. Hanbin quickly supported him and helped the other back to the bed. Jimin sighed heavily before mumbled a silent thank you. 

"What's wrong?" Hanbin asked, passing a glass of plain water to the latter. 

Jimin closed his eyes before buried his shaking gaze to the person in front of him. His gaze was glossy as he held his sob and sadness. "What if we never make it?" 

"I don't know Jimin. I really don't know," the other replied sadly, shaking his head.

Knock, knock, knock. 

The door was opened from outside and the two figures that entered the room made a groan escaped from the teens, especially Jimin. "What else do you want?" 

Yongguk gestured Namjoon to pass the file to the youngers while he took a seat at the edge of the bed. "What is this?"

"Do you know them? I mean like used to see each other or something?" Namjoon asked while the teens took a look at the document inside the file. Jimin stared at the pages blankly while Hanbin's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember something. 

"What do these people have to do with us?" Hanbin asked but the young cops unable to answer the latter when the door once again being pushed from outside and a sight of Jungkook and Seoyeon came into the scene. Yongguk smirked a little because with the presence with the other members of the clique will pretty much make his job become easier to solve. 

"We can come back later," Jungkook spoke and started to pull Seoyeon together with him but Yongguk immediately stopped them. "We need to talk and if all of you willingly to help us, this might help us to find Dain, Jinhwan and Jiwon's killer."

The teens looked at the cops in confusion and Namjoon took the chance to explain. 

"We kinda figured that all of your friends’ cases are actually related and you guys might be the next victim. The same case used to happen six years ago where seven people who related to each dead within two months.”

“Same case used to happen before?” Jungkook asked, earning nods from the young cops. Namjoon turned the pages and showed a few pictures to the teens.

“One of the people was been suspected in pervious case but now all of seven of them were in the same flight and hotel with you since three years ago in every trips you go. All of them not just one and that are why we’re asking you whether any of you ever talk or bump into them?” Yongguk spoke and patiently waiting for a respond when he noticed that the youngsters are trying to figure something out.

Jimin titled his head a bit and finally voiced out, pointing out on one of the pictures, “I’m not sure but I think I used to see this man talking with Dain.”

Yongguk stood up and said, “Are you sure? When?”

Jimin nodded and said, "I was on my way to my room after we had our dinner and they were talking in front of the elevator."

"Does she know him?"

Jimin shook his head, put the picture back in the file and moved his gaze towards Yongguk and Namjoon. "Dain said the man was asking for a direction. That's all."  

Seoyeon grabbed another picture and said, "Hanbin, isn't he the guy who dropped his wallet when we in Osaka?" 

Hanbin brought himself closer to his twin and took a look on the picture. After a pregnant of silence, Hanbin finally showed some respond and his jaws hung low. "Do you know him?"  Yongguk asked carefully. 

"Yes! I remember him. I was returning the wallet but he said it wasn't his." 

Yongguk nodded in understanding and gaze his co-worker an eyes signal, earning a nod from Namjoon. "Okay, if that so. We'll try to find out more about these people but in the mean time, I think it's better if you put guys under a protection..." 

"No! I mean, no you don't have too. We'll take care of ourselves and you can just contact us if you find out something," Jungkook quickly spoke, cutting Yongguk's words. Both of detectives looked at him in confusion before Yongguk slowly nodded and agreed with the younger. 

"Okay, if you wanted too but please call us as soon as possible if you ever see these people again," Yongguk said and ready to left the room with Namjoon. However, Namjoon gave the teens a worry look before shook his head and left the room. 

Right after the door was closed, the best friends released a heavy sigh before everyone in the room threw their gaze on Jungkook. Jungkook blinked a few as he tried to figure out what is happening before his mouth turned to ‘O’ shaped.

Jungkook took a seat at the edge of the bed while Hanbin and Seoyeon found their sitting spot on the provided chairs. The room was filled with silence before Jungkook finally broke it by asking the book from Seoyeon. Seoyeon took out the book from her bag and placed it on the bed while Jimin scooted to aside a little.

“I read it already but I only can understand some of them. I can read it but I don’t understand it. The book contained some weird rituals and I found out that we’re the chosen one,” Jungkook started to explain while the others paid their attention. Later on, Jungkook flipped the pages of the book and earned a loud gasp from Hanbin and Jimin. Jimin grabbed the book and exclaimed, “How the fuck they can have our pictures?!”

“I don’t know but I think the detectives were right. These people had been watching us since three years ago and now, we’re part of the ritual. They used us as a payment for the deal that they make with the devil.”

“What do they get by…,” Hanbin mumbled and Seoyeon immediately answered him in full of sorrow, “They can live immortally and remain healthy.”

“So, we have to die so that they can live?! Fuck, I’m freaking 22 years old and I haven’t enjoy my life as much as I want yet,” Jimin spoke in anger.

Jungkook massaged his temple in despair and said, “There’s a sentence that I can’t understand until now. I don’t why but I feel like it’s really important.”

The others frowned as they looked at Jungkook, demanding for more info. Jungkook flipped the pages and showed it to the rest. “It says here that ‘The head is the life to its heart, moving it away will kill your heart’.”

“What?!” the teens asked in unison. Jungkook shrugged and said, “I can’t understand it either.”

Hanbin sighed heavily before slowly stood up and spoke, “I’m going to the library. We might find out something.”

Jungkook nodded and replied, “I can come with you.”

Hanbin bit his lips and glanced at the other two and it seems like Seoyeon and Jimin understood the looks that the other gave to them. “I’ll be fine,” Seoyeon said, earning nods from Jimin.

Hanbin took a deep breath and slowly released it. “We’ll be back soon. Don’t leave each other side and if it’s possible, please go and check on Taehyung once in awhile.”

Seoyeon nodded and gave her twin an assuring smile. “Don’t worry. We’ll take care of each other.”

The duo nodded before walked towards the door. Hanbin once again glanced at the others before fully leaving the room while Jungkook gave Seoyeon and Jimin a faint smile before closed the door and leaving the area.


End file.
